


Interspecies Cooperation

by xax



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, F/M, Gangbang, Grunge, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Rimming, Slime, Violence, Weird Monster Dicks, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak has a distinctly unexpected encounter with a group of Metal Heads beneath the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jak brought up his multigun just in time to catch the jaws of one of the Metal Heads. It slammed down on top of him, sending him rolling onto his back. It was heavy, and its slavering teeth were just an inch from his face. They dug into the metal of the gun, grinding deeper, and thick black drool dripped out its mouth, splattering against Jak's chest.

Jak growled right back and shoved it up, away. Another one got close and he kicked it away, connecting with the grey metal armor across its shoulders. He raised his gun, only noticing just before he pulled the trigger that the barrel was warped and twisted by the jaws of the Metal Head. Fuck.

The three Metal Heads rallied and slowly surrounded him, pushing him back against the wall. Jak held the gun in front of him like a bludgeon.

"So fucking dumb," he said, mostly to himself, just before two of them leaped at him. He smashed one aside, tangling with the other as they rolled around the floor, his gun braced against the Metal Head's neck, pushing its snapping teeth back. He curled his legs up, planting his feet against its underbelly before shoving it away, the Metal Head tearing a long stripe down his side as he flung it away.

Jak pounced after it, pinning it down with his entire weight. It snarled and snapped at him, but he kept out of range. "Hey," Jak said, to the other two Metal Heads. "Hey!" he repeated, when they didn't respond, and raised his gun over the skull gem of the fallen one.

Back at the fortress he'd seen the Krimson Guard _talking_ to the Metal Heads — the Metal Heads hadn't talked _back_ , but it had sure looked like they had understood.

"You things can understand me when I fucking talk, right?" He said. The Metal Head beneath him snapped at him again and Jak resisted the urge to just bash its head in. But the other two, including the huge hulking one, stopped their slow pace towards him and cocked their heads.

"Well?!" Jak said, and finally the big one nodded slowly, never taking even one of its four eyes off him.

"Look," Jak said. "I don't care why you're down here, invading the city, building up an army, what-the-fuck- _ever_." Even the Metal Head beneath him was just looking up at him, its teeth still bared but no longer trying to bite off his fingers. It didn't make him feel any safer. "I'm just here to smash up those fuckin' sentry turrets; I don't care about anything else.

"So can I just _go_ without a big fight or do I actually have to bash all of your heads in before I go, because I'd rather _not_." It was kind of a bluff, already he was scraped and scratched all over; he could probably take on all three but it was risking it. But hopefully they were smart enough to see it was risky for them too.

The Metal Head beneath him moved, trying to get its feet — paws? hands? —back underneath it. Jak shifted his weight and it froze, looking up at him with its creepy yellow eyes. "I won't let you up until I know you're not gonna go for my throat when when I do," he said down at it, and it looked right back at him and _rolled its eyes_.

"So, come on," Jak said, looking up a the other two, which were uncomfortably close already. "I get off and you don't try to kill me and I smash up the rest of those turrets and we all live happily ever after without any murder."

Maybe he was just completely off his base; for all he knew the Metal Heads were just waiting for him to kill the one he had trapped so they could kill him and then eat them both. But slowly the huge one — Jak thought of it as the leader, even though he had no clue — nodded, still tensed ready to spring. The other one slouched back, but when Jak stared at it, it nodded too.

"You too?" he said, looking down at the one he was sitting astride. It growled at him, baring its teeth, but nodded too. "Okay," Jak said, and fuck. If he got off and they all proceeded to kill and eat him, well, that was what he got for trying to trust Metal Heads. But there hadn't been much point to this entire exchange if he was just gonna try and kill them now, either.

He shoved off, darting backwards towards the deeper sewer, and watched as the Metal Head slowly got to its feet. It growled at him again, but didn't make any move towards him.

"Okay," Jak said. "Nice doing business with you." He slowly edged backwards, towards the steady sound of turret fire, keeping an eye on the group of Metal Heads. So, great, now he had a bunch of Metal Heads behind him. Somehow this plan wasn't as great as it had seemed in the middle of the fight.

The turret went down with a bunch of smashing and kicking, and finally just tearing the shell off and stuffing some of his now-unusable blaster ammo up inside the firing mechanism. He dove for cover; the turret made a sad clicking noise and then exploded. Great. Three more to go, and his gun was still totally broken.

He looked deeper into the sewers and then back, and jerked in surprise when he found the three Metal Heads on the other end of the corridor, staring at him. He waved. Whatever. They could follow him if they wanted.

He had to pull the same trick with the second turret, but it went quicker this time. Rip back the junky casing, wait until it shot again, and then shove something explosive into the firing mechanism and run.

This time when he turned around the Metal Heads were right behind him, and he almost jumped backwards off the ledge into the sewer water. "Why are you _following_ me?!" he said, holding his gun like a bludgeon. He guessed they couldn't answer him. But they kept tightly behind him, just a few pace behind him. Way closer than he could've liked.

Jak moved up in the sewers, into a set of dismal little overflow rooms, the high-water mark etched on the ceiling.

All three of them pounced at the same time, and he skidded across the floor and slammed into the wall, scraping a long friction burn across his left arm in the process. The huge one climbed on top of him, pinning his arms and legs to the ground and baring its teeth, hissing and growling. Jak jerked back, or tried to, and it didn't budge.

He _felt_ himself become afraid. Or, he felt his body respond to having a gigantic fucking Metal Head on top of him. His eyes dilated in the darkness of the room. Time seemed to get very slow, and his heart rate sped up, adrenaline flooding his body. "Fuck," he said.

It made no move to tip out his throat, even though it clearly _could_. "Look, if you're gonna kill me just get it over with," he said.

It growled and bared its teeth, dark drool dripping past its lips and splattering against Jak's neck. It lowered its head, until its gigantic cutting teeth were right up against his neck, its lower tusks digging into his skin. Its mandibles clattered against his skin, pinching him. He closed his eyes, twisting his head so he didn't have to look at it when it finally bit down.

It nipped at his chin and stepped off him. Jak lay sprawled out for a long second before he looked. They were still right in front of him, but...

He staggered to his feet, heard pounding in his chest. He slumped back against the wall, limbs trembling. His heart was pounding; he could _feel_ each rapid thud through his entire body. "Fucking hell," he said, breathing hard. "Fuck."

"Was that _really_ fucking necessary?!" he yelled, the slightest bit of that terror coming off him. "Fucking _hell_ ," he repeated, his breath still coming in sharp pants.

The Metal Heads looked at him. He had no fucking clue what they were thinking.

"What was that _for_?!" he said, and the huge Metal Head walked up to him on all fours and butted its head against his thigh. Jak collapsed, less because he couldn't stand and more because there didn't seem to be much reason to stand up.

He sat there, face to face with the Metal Head. And. He was still mainly looking at its _teeth_ , a deep maw of gigantic triangular incisors, but now that it seemed _somewhat_ possible it wasn't going to _kill him_... Metal Heads sure looked weird, he thought. A lizardlike muzzle, something that might have been a beak if it wasn't for a slavering fangs. Their skin wasn't just flat black like it looked when you _weren't_ sitting directly in front of one. He was not comfortable being close enough to a Metal Head to note that its hide was actually a very dark blue-green, with mottled brown spots across its shoulders and back. And somehow, most freaky even though he knew it already, was that the metallic armored plates across its head and shoulders... well, they were definitely metal, but they were also _growing out of it_ , smoothly pushing out along its shoulder blades. Its skin was just slightly dimpled upwards, raised around the ridge of the metal pushing out of it.

It sat back on its haunches and raised its front legs — or its arms; it freaked him out that they could so easily go from walking on all fours to walking on their feet — and grabbed his shoulders, slowly pushing him back until it was pinning him again, its weight four heavy points on his shoulders and knees.

"Yeah?" Jak said, mouth dry, still staring at its teeth. It tilted its head, looking at him with all four eyes. Its skull gem shone out bright, the scintillating arcs of electricity inside it bright enough cover its face in flickering yellow light.

And then it lurched downward, its weight settling all across his body, and Jak's eyes went wide. Hell, the only thing that was _different_ from it just trying to kill it, was, well. It was huge and heavy on top of him, its teeth _way_ too close to his neck for comfort, but he could really distinctly feel the length of its cock, disturbingly huge, pressed up against him, spanning from his waist halfway up his chest, the tip sliding wet and _hot_ against his stomach. He could feel it twitch and lurch, becoming harder between them.

"Holy shit," Jak squeaked.

The Metal Head growled, and it — he — slid his cock forward, something wet and thick spurting from the tip and smearing between them, very slightly viscous and sticky. It felt disturbingly similar to being covered in blood.

Jak hyperventilated. This had not been within his list of things thought possible when he woke up this morning, but now it was barely the afternoon and he had a horny Metal Head grinding against him. The Metal Head rubbed up against him, his lashing tail making a steady _thump thump thump_ as it lashed back and forth, the tip slamming into the ground around them.

Jak ground right back. His arms were mostly pinned but he could still grab at the Metal Head's front limb and pull him down. Jak arched his hips up, grinding his flaccid cock against the Metal Head's huge length.

He wasn't prepared for the first gush of what was probably precome, spraying out all across his front and soaking into his clothes. It was pungent, an increased version of the oil-rust-and-animal smell of the Metal Heads, and Jak blanched and pulled back as it poured over him, smearing across the inside of his clothes.

"Fuck," he said, "Hold on." The Metal Head stepped back, giving him enough space to sit up, and — the other two Metal Heads were staring at them, their skull gems flickering, their yellow eyes staring at them. And they both had huge cocks too, erect and dripping onto the filthy floor, thick streams of precome puddling beneath them. It looked like gasoline in water, grey-black and with an iridescent sheen. Jak swallowed uneasily.

Jak unfastened his shoulder armor, inwardly _really glad_ he'd asked Daxter to stay at the hideout. It clattered to the ground and Jak was already tugging at his shirt, unfastening the heavy channeling ring across his chest and placing it on the ground, then finally stripping off his already-soaked shirt and tossing it to the side.

He started tugging at his belt, but the Metal Heads apparently thought that was naked enough for now; they circled around him, closing the distance. One pushed up behind him, his cock spurting precome through his hair, matting it into clumps. He rocked against the back of Jak's head, pushing him forward, and getting the idea Jak knelt forward, going down on all fours as the second Metal Head stepped forward, his cock spurting precome across Jak's arms as it reared up, clasping his stubby hand-paws around Jak's head as he thrust his cock forward.

The huge one stepped back, evidently content for now to watch, and given the size of his cock — as big as Jak's _arm_ , almost — he was entirely okay with that.

He didn't get a good look at the Metal Head's cock before he shoved it across his face, but just the feel of it was more than enough. It slapped across his face and jaw and _neck_ , dribbling and spurting as the Metal Head pulled back to thrust forward again, smacking Jak across the face with his cock, leaving it smeared with the gasoline-slick precome, more falling down to the ground in heavy drops. Jak worked his belt faster, flipping it open finally, and immediately two paws fastened around his waist. His taloned hand-paws clasped around the rim of his belt and he pulled down, leaving long red scratches across Jak's sides as he drew his pants down.

The Metal Head in front of him shifted his weight, his huge lizardlike hind legs scuffing across the dirty floor as he worked his hips back and forth, pressing Jak's face up against the very base of his stomach, where his cock vanished up into a thick leathery sheath. His balls hung below, ridiculously over-sized, each one the size of one of Jak's fists. He pulled back, humping Jak's face, dragging the length of his cock along the side of Jak's face, over his ear, and making no move to thrust it into his mouth just yet.

His precome dripped and drooled across his cheek, the fluid a cloudy black with a gasoline sheen. It rolled heavily over his skin and left a slick trail behind. The Metal Head jerked his hips back, thrusting rapidly, fucking his cock along the side of Jak's face, and the spurts of precome became thicker, heavier bursts, coating his neck and shoulder, spraying all the way up over his back.

Jak wondered if he was waiting for him to actually _beg_ to suck his cock. The smell of it was in the air, the same as the stench of Metal Heads, something biological and metallic at once, sweat and hot metal, like the tang of rust in the back of his sinuses.

The Metal Head behind him snapped, his teeth catching the waistband of his underwear and tearing them off, baring his ass and finally letting his cock spring out, so hard now it ached. The Metal Head's cock smacked down against his body, spanning from the swell of his ass up along his back, dripping and spurting all across his body as the Metal Head thrust against him, his huge, swollen balls rolling across Jak's ass.

Jak moaned, mouth open wide to lick across the very base of the cock in his face, across the dark, leathery sheath. The Metal Heads surrounding him growled and panted, dissonant animal sounds as they bucked and thrust against him, both of them apparently content to drag their cocks across his body, making absolutely no move to shove them inside him.

"Fuck me, already!" Jak finally yelled, stroking the cock in his face as he ground back against the cock behind him. "Stop fucking teasing!"

The Metal Heads snickered, a harsh braying laugh, and then as if they had coordinated it they both pulled back and slammed forward, the one in front shoving his cock to the back of Jak's mouth in a single brutal thrust, while the one behind him slammed his cockhead against Jak's bare ass and pushed, paws braced against Jak's back and tearing long scratches across his skin. It sunk into him slowly, thick and hard like a metal bar. Jak groaned, voice muffled by the thick cock in his mouth, and then muffled even further as the blunt tip shoved down his throat. He swallowed and swallowed, working his muscles around the huge shaft. The Metal Head's precome drooled down his throat, heavy and tasteless, and for the first time Jak wondered if the oil-and-gas liquid was going to be bad for him. Couldn't be good, that's for sure.

The Metal Head thrust deeper into his mouth, his cock stretching Jak's lips wide as he gulped and swallowed. The Metal Head pressed one of his paw-hands against the back of his head, pushing him down the cock until his nose flattened against the underside of his stomach, his massive balls spread over his chin and hanging down against his neck. The Metal Head ground against him, his cock jerking to the side and pressing hard against the side of his throat. Jak gagged, choking and coughing as much as he could with the massive thing shoved down his throat, and the Metal Head pulled back. His shaft emerged shiny and dripping with spit and precome, dark shining drool slurping from Jak's mouth as he coughed wetly.

The Metal Head pulled back, easing up on his hold on Jak's head, letting him gasp and breathe for a moment until he returned to slurping on his cock, licking the shaft up and down, letting his free-flowing precome spurt and smear all over his face. Then he tightened his hold, hands clenched on the back of Jak's head as he really started thrusting, gagging him repeatedly. His balls slapped against Jak's face, heavy and soaking with drool and precome, starting up a steady wet smacking sound as he fucked Jak's face with half his cock in each rapid thrust.

The two Metal Heads fucking him slammed back and forth, fucking him with no coordination or synchronization, just jerking his body back and forth, slamming their dicks into him over and over again. Jak probably shouldn't have been so turned on by it.

The Metal Head behind him growled and roared, hilting his cock with a wet smack. It felt like someone turned on a hose in his guts; the flood of come into him sprayed against his insides, filling him up in just a few short bursts, and he kept coming. The Metal Head fucked him with sharp, short thrusts, his paw-hands wrapped tight around Jak's waist, each thrust digging another overlapping line of scratches over his waist and hips. His come overflowed out of Jak, spurting and dribbling down the dark, thick shaft, spilling across Jak's ass. The Metal Head kept thrusting, hard and fast, each jolt making a loud wet slopping noise as come flooded out of him.

The Metal Head finally pulled out, more come — shiny and silver, like mercury — dripping and dribbling out his ass. The Metal Head fucking his mouth pulled back, his cock sliding out of Jak's throat. He made a questioning sound, a drawn out "aroo?" noise as he settled back, drawing his sloppy cock out of Jak's mouth entirely. It was shining, covered in a sheen like gasoline floating in water, as in the dim light Jak could see his own spit and saliva had the same sheen, dropping over his matted goatee.

Jak braced his hands against the grated floor as the Metal Head walked behind him, his rough, chitinous thighs scraping against his sides. He tugged Jak's ass up, rubbing his cock along the messy furrow of his ass crack, before shoving himself in to the hilt. He mounted Jak easily, jerking back and slamming his entire length inside. A wet gush of quicksilver come spurted out of his ass around the shaft, dripping down his body. He leaned over Jak, growling in his ear, nipping at the tips as he started to fuck, wet slaps sounding through the room as he fucked out more come, slopping in heavy lines between their bodies.

Jak grit his teeth as the second Metal Head started thrusting hard into him. His claws dug deeper into his sides, pinpricks of pain turning into ragged gashes, and his blood rolled over his sides, warm and wet, dripping down into the silvery mess beneath him.

Jak lay there, his ass up in the air, taking the immense Metal Head cock. He ached; he could feel his heartbeat in the angry throb of his worked-over ass, and each rough thrust into him slammed the flat tip of the Metal Head's cock somewhere deep inside him.

The third one — the biggest, the leader, the one that had started it all and hung back so far — approached him on two legs, his cock seeming all the more gigantic when it stood out straight instead of tight under his stomach on all fours. It was entirely coated in precome, the black skin covered in an iridescent rainbow sheen, oily and thick, rippling as his precome streamed down the tip.

The Metal Head didn't have to say anything, not that he could. Jak opened wide, tongue out. He rocked forward with each thrust into him, trying to close the distance between them, but the Metal Head kept the dripping tip of his cock fractionally out of reach. Jak panted, his breath rasping harshly through his throat, eyes focused on the immense length in front of him.

"Fuck you," he panted. "You get off on standing there?" The Metal Head didn't respond, just slowly stroked his cock, a thick river of precome dripping down his shaft, flowing around the thicker clotted globs of fluid sluggishly rolling down its sides, clinging in short spikes from the underside. Jak groaned. "Fuck you," he said again, but it was more of a plead. "Come on!"

That was apparently enough; the Metal Head stepped a single pace forward, and Jak jolted forward with the next hard thrust, his face sliding against the Metal Head's cock, the heavy shaft skewing off and streaking wetness across the side of his face. He opened wide, slurping as he plunged the flat cockhead into his mouth, lapping at it with each thrust forward, spit streaking down the shaft and dripping from his mouth as he messily sucked on it.

The Metal Head stepped forward again, shoving more of his shaft into Jak's mouth, and he bobbed back and forth on the first few inches, keeping his mouth wide open so he wouldn't scrape it with his teeth when the Metal Head fucking him erratically shoved him forward.

The slices across his sides were bleeding sluggishly now, red blood slowly rolling over his sides and dripping down beneath him. It hurt, but it wasn't much in the grand scheme of things. His cock was half-hard; between the bizarre cocks, the pain, and the bizarre metal-and-rot smell of the Metal Heads — and the pungent aroma of the sewer all around him — he got the feeling his body wasn't sure what to make of things.

He slurped and gagged on the cock in front of him, and the Metal Head behind him jerked and thrust forward sharply, an equally huge load spraying into him and overflowing even sooner, shiny metal come spurting out of him as he kept fucking, slamming his cock in deeper. Come sprayed inside him, sloshing and gurgling as it pushed up into his guts. The Metal Head kept coming, pressing hard against him, come slopping wetly down their legs as he kept thrusting. His tail made a steady _bam-bam-bam_ noise, thrashing wildly as he came.

Jak collapsed, breathing hard as the second Metal Head finally pulled away from his ass, come flooding out of him in thick, viscous lines. His ass and lower back were splattered in it, and more poured down his legs, curling around his sides to run down the length of his cock. His arms and legs trembled with the effort of staying upright, and he slowly lifted to one side and settled to the ground, groaning. He felt shaky, body overwhelmed, the high from adrenaline and endorphins ebbing.

The third Metal Head, the leader, the big one, stepped over him. Jak moaned. His bones ached, but the press of his cock against his back still drew out his desire. It was heavy, thick, hot, wet. He could feel the Metal Head's pulse through the rapid throbbing of his cock, and he was leaking precome like a burst pipe, hot wet splatters of the chemical-sheen liquid spurting across his body, coating his scratches and making them burn.

"Fuck me," Jak mumbled, face pillowed in his arms. He couldn't even summon up the energy to lift himself up. He rocked his body back and forth, rolling over onto his back on the second try. He lay there bonelessly, the Metal Head pressed against his front, his huge cock dripping and spurting across Jak's stomach.

The Metal Head grabbed Jak's knees, his stubby paws still huge enough to wrap all the way around, and lifted Jak's legs up into the air, slotting the tip of his cock up against Jak's wide-open ass. He shoved in to the very base in a single thrust, and after being fucked wide open the arm-sized cock pummeling into him didn't even feel _rough_. The Metal Head slammed against something inside him with each thrust, something that sent heady, dizzying waves of pleasure through his entire body, up along his spine and spreading in his bones. He thrust hard, violently, scraping Jak across the floor, leaving a wet smeared track of blood and come behind them.

Jak let his eyes flutter shut; he wasn't fucking so much as _getting_ fucked, and the Metal Head had things well in hand. Jak felt overwhelmed, the feeling of the Metal Head's cock slamming into him flooding through his body. It overloaded his brain and reduced him to something that felt only in the moment, only in the constant stream of sensation pouring in from his entire body. He hurt all over, scraped and cut and bleeding, and all his cuts stung and ached and throbbed. Each time the Metal Head thrust into him he gasped, moaning and shuddering, his hands scraping along his soft-skinned, blue-grey underbelly, raking his body, and all he could do was hold on for as long as it lasted.

The Metal Head's head was an inch away from him, slavering and growling as he slammed into him, and Jak pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed him, keeping his tongue far away from his sharp teeth. The Metal Head reared back, surprised, but then pushed forward, kissing back. His mandibles clacked and clattered before they clenched on the sides of Jak's face, pulling his head forward into the kiss. The thick lips of his squashed muzzle covered Jak's mouth. His tongue was long and coated in oily drool, like dark eco, and it licked into Jak's mouth. Jak moaned, lapping across the underside and sucking on it. A fraction of an inch away from him, he saw all four of the Metal Head's yellow eyes go wide as they rutted against each other inexpertly, moaning and panting and growling.

The Metal Head's huge lower tusks jolted up and scratched against his mouth with each thrust into him, puffs of breath escaping between the wet, slick, and increasingly bloody seal their mouths made. Neither of them lasted long.

They were _loud_ , wet slurps and splats sounding with each thrust, and as the Metal Head sped up it became one long wet slapping noise, come from the Metal Heads who'd gone before spurting out across their bodies with each thrust. Jak groaned and jerked back, moaning and huffing against the Metal Head's body, grinding himself on top of the Metal Head's cock, shoved all the way inside him. It was _thick_ , and _inside him_ , moving and jerking in the way only something alive can, pulsing and shifting, skin slipping against skin.

The Metal Head came with a roar, spittle flecking across Jak's face. Quicksilver come slopped out of Jak's ass with each sharp, rolling thrust. Jak grabbed his own cock, half-hard and dripping precome, and tugged himself off in a second, not even fully hard, come spurting weakly over his fingers and dripping across his stomach. The Metal Head kept fucking his limp, boneless body, emptying himself into him, and it felt like he came forever, come lurching and burbling up his guts and slurping out his broken-open ass. He kept hunching forwards, fucking Jak in short, hard strokes, coming and coming until finally he slammed forward, burying himself to the hilt and staying there, the final bursts of come pumping deeper into his guts.

They both lay there panting, the Metal Head's drool dripping down onto Jak's bare, sweaty, bloody chest.

Jak dimly heard one of the other Metal Heads move around, and then the sound of something scraping across the floor. He tiredly turned his head to watch as the Metal Head shoved a ubiquitous Krimzon Guard supply crate towards him, half nudging it with his nose and half shoving it forward with his hands.

The crate was in pretty bad shape when he finally pushed it up to Jak, and it practically collapsed when he reached out (having to half-shove the huge Metal Head off his arm) to open it. Jak almost laughed; it was one of the green eco healing devices, and as he touched it it sparked to life, vanishing in a flash as a rush of eco seeped up along his arm and through his body. He still was sore and aching, but a little less direly.

"Hey, get off," he said, nudging the Metal Head, and he tiredly dragged himself off Jak, his cock emerging with a long wet squelch, the come leaking out of his ass turning into a flood as he finally dragged the tip of his cock out, flared and spadelike.

Jak stumbled to his feet, wincing at the ache of his ass. The bleeding strips across his waist had scabbed over, thin red lines instead of the wide, ragged gashes, and Jak knew in time they'd heal practically invisibly. He didn't scar. Where he'd scraped his arm was a gross solid mass of scabs, and as he flexed his arm it flaked off onto the floor. He made a face.

It hurt to walk; he could only manage a shuffling stagger, and with each step more of the Metal Head's quicksilver come seeped from his ass and dripped down his legs. All he had were his clothes, in a lumpy heap beside him, and he couldn't possibly wipe himself down with those unless he wanted to feel even more gross afterwards.

He jerked in surprise as one of the Metal Heads butted up against the back of his legs, his tongue lapping across his inner thighs, licking up the thick stripes of come. "Holy shit," Jak muttered, staggering back, almost falling. He leaned up, against the wall, and the Metal Head dug into his ass, lapping across his aching, puffy hole as it licked up the streams of come all across ass and thighs, slowly sinking down to lick down his calves. The Metal Head drooled over his skin, mixing the silvery come with his dark drool, if anything adding to the mess as he lapped at Jak's asshole. But he drew back eventually, leaving Jak with streaks of drool and come all across his legs.

Jak staggered up again, the ache in his ass still shooting pain up his spine. They'd really worked him over. And he felt _heavy_ , his gut filled up with their come, so much he could feel it shift and move inside him every time he stepped forward.

It was awkward getting back into his clothes; they were kind of filthy and he was covered in come and drool and he really, _really_ needed a shower. His chest was streaked with dark lines of drool, and they seeped into his shirt as he pulled it on and fastened his ring on top.

"Well," he said, looking back at the three Metal Heads, all of which looked about as worn out as he felt. "I gotta blow up the rest of the turrets." Jak paused. "Uh."

The Metal Heads looked up at him, twelve eyes all staring at him.

"Look, so, if you wanna fuck me again," Jak started, awkwardly shifting his weight from side to side; each movement just reminded him of just how freshly-fucked he was. "Well, go ahead. Just, uh, stay out of the way if I've got a bunch of other people with me."

The Metal Heads rolled their eyes, almost but not quite in unison. Jak sighed. What did he really expect? The Metal Heads as a whole were still out to destroy the city; it wasn't like some inter-species fucking was going to change that.

"Bye," Jak finally said, and set out down the corridor at a slow limp. Next time he would definitely wait until _after_ he'd done all the hard running-and-jumping parts before getting completely fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd been aching to get his hands on that jetboard ever since the mechanic in the stadium had made him do a trial run, and it was with childlike glee that he switched it on and kicked off from the Haven city walls. The smooth rise and fall of the board under his feet reminded him of summer back in Sandover, of trying to surf the tides and failing horribly. It was relaxing.

The _reason_ she'd given him the jetboard was to hunt down some Metal Heads, but like he cared. In his more nihilistic moments he was entirely at peace with Haven getting shredded to bits and good riddance, but even now he wasn't that motivated to go hunting. He tested out the jetboard, kicking off trees and boulders and trying to jump through the literal hoops of the warp gates.

After a while, when it wasn't quite so early morning, he made his way up the mountainside and then down into the forest where the supposed Metal Heads had been spotted, some new scouting breed.

It didn't take that long before he found one of them. He'd never seen anything like them; they were definitely a new breed of Metal Head. They had _wings_ , set in against its shoulders, currently folded back against its back. Their hide was a lighter blue, striped and striated with darker shades, and the membrane between its wings was pale blue-yellow, the color of the sky over Haven. Its body was designed for moving on four legs, its body long and sinuous, lanky and thin in a way most Metal Heads weren't; it had barely any metal plating growing on it at all, just a scattering around its shoulders and head and a few plates down its long tail. It had the same massive rear paws as most Metal Heads, and on this body they looked exactly like an animal's haunches. Its forelegs ended in something like hands, clawed and with an opposable digit, but there was no possible way it could stand and use both at once; its body was just too long and low to the ground. So not as hot as the more humanoid ones.

Jak sneaked closer, slowly working his way towards it. It was... napping? He guessed, it sure didn't seem to be doing much. Something must have alerted it, since as he moved closer it jerked up and dashed off, leaping into the air almost as an afterthought. But even as it moved Jak tossed down his new hoverboard and was in hot pursuit. He whooped and hollered, chasing it just for the joy of having something to hunt down as it weaved through the trees. He gained, and for a second he thought he had it, but it swooped up when the terrain dipped down and it looped directly over him, within an inch of his head, and then kicked his in the chest, knocking him off the jetboard and into the nearby lake.

He surfaced, sputtering, and watched the Metal Head wing off to higher ground, what had to be a smug grin on its metal-plated face. The jetboard skimmed the water next to him, and he clambered back on, even more reminded of surfing in Sandover.

He dashed off it, up to a high hill, a towering tree with the crumbling ruin of a guard tower at the very apex. This time he was sneakier and faster, and after a looping chase around the tree he took the chance and leapt off the jetboard, coming down with a crash on the Metal Head's back.

Of course, that lead him to wonder just what he intended to _do_ now that he'd caught one. He could feel the smooth shift of its muscles under its leathery hide, its pulse racing with some mixture of excitement and fear, and he was acutely aware of just how easy it would be to reach a little ways forward and twist its head until its neck snapped.

Instead he just held on for dear life, like he was breaking in a wild yakow, bellowing and hollering. The Metal Head's frenzied bucking knocked him off and he went flying, thankfully landing on the relatively-soft grass instead of on a rock. The Metal Head reared up, making a clattering hissing noise, and for a second Jak worried that it was going to just disembowel him. Instead it just winged away, flipping into the air and flapping off, coming down at the other end of the clearing.

Jak stumbled to his feet, back aching from where he'd landed. In retrospect, this variety of Metal Head seemed distinctly under-equipped with weapons. Most of them had organic lasers or guns or _something_ ; and even lacking the more technological weapons they all had huge fucking fangs and claws. These scouter ones, though — its face was like a beak, toothless, and while he had no doubt a bite would _hurt_ it wasn't on the same level as a mouthful of slavering fangs. Its forepaws had claws, but they had been nubby things, much more like thick fingernails than their usual cutting talons.

"Hey," he cried, waving at it. "'M not gonna kill you, if that's what you're wondering." He felt more that a little ridiculous _talking_ to them, but they _were_ intelligent, and these new scouts were the smartest of the bunch. "Didn't mean any harm," he said, still smiling, and as the Metal Head tentatively stepped closer he grinned widely. It was perversely like getting a wild animal to trust you, and that made him more than a little guilty, considering the second thing he'd thought when he'd seen these new Metal Heads was what it would be like to get fucked by one of them.

"You probably still can't talk though, huh?" he asked, feeling like he was talking to a crocodog or something. "Metal Head biology makes no sense. How do you even talk to each other?"

The Metal Head made a barking, yowling noise, so abrupt Jak started back in surprise, then laughed. "Yeah, okay."

The Metal Head walked closer, its wings fluttering like it was prepared to take flight at any moment. Jak reached out a hand, and after a long moment the Metal Head butted its head against it. Jak patted its face, the metal hard and smooth under his fingertips, and as the Metal Head stepped closer his hand slid back, trailing over the Metal Head's bumpy, leathery skin. Between the feel and the smell — like rusting metal and rot, still, even out of the sewers — it was hard to not think of what exactly had happened last time he was this close to a Metal Head. The stench of it sparked a hot, twisting feeling in his stomach, not arousal itself but the promise of it.

The Metal Head butted against his chest in what he figured was an affectionate manner, the tap almost enough to send him sprawling on the ground. "So," Jak started, painfully aware of the slide of the Metal Head's skin against his side, the scrape of its armored plating against his chest as it looked up at him. The whole human/Metal Head conflict seemed so idiotic, on every side, Praxis delaying them with eco bribes while working on a succession of broken secret weapons — himself the latest of the bunch — while the Metal Heads clustered around the Haven wall, there for no reason except to destroy everything anyone felt was worthwhile. Jak didn't want to have any part in it.

"I don't know if you're really _into_ this kind of thing, but..." Jak said, then trailed off. There wasn't a diplomatic way to ask if someone was down with interspecies fucking. For all he knew, those Metal Heads in the sewers were there because all the rest of the Metal Heads thought they were freaks. _They'd_ been forward enough to just pin him and rub their cocks against him.

Jak mentally shrugged, wishing Praxis could see him now, the dark warrior that should have been the death of the Metal Heads. "Dunno how you should ask about this, but the last few Metal Heads I met really wanted to fuck me; you think you'd be into that too?"

Jak hit the grass with a thump, the Metal Head already pawing at his chest. It straddled him, climbing right over his body, the heat from its body sizzling against him even through his clothes. The curl of arousal in his stomach spun higher, and he opened his mouth to gasp for breath, leaning up against the Metal Head's face to kiss its beak, its narrow tongue spilling out and lapping across his lips. Jak moaned, arching his entire body up against the Metal Head, letting the Metal Head shove its tongue past his lips, slick with thin drool. Jak flushed hot in anticipation, wanting to feel the Metal Head rut against him, wanting the satisfaction of getting fucked until he couldn't walk, everything inside him twisted up into a big ball of spite and arousal and pain and shame.

The Metal Head shifted their weight forward, forcing the breath from Jak's lungs in a sharp gasp, and he drew away from their slimy kiss. "Easy there," he said breathlessly, rubbing his hand against the side of their face, all leathery skin and metal plates. They growled and chirped, then pushed against his hand, and so he kissed again, rubbing down their neck and chest, the leather warm and pebbled under his fingers. The Metal Head growled and lowered themself against him, pinning him entirely and grinding their underbelly against him. "Easy," he said again, a little more breathless as the hot wetness of — their cock, he assumed, but who knew — spread against his thighs. _His_ cock was twitching to life, grinding against their smooth, pale underbelly, and he jerked his hands away from their skin to tug at his clothes, casting his channeling ring and shirt off eagerly. His pants were more of a hassle; the Metal Head kept grinding against him, a rank wetness spurting across his thighs that brought back almost painfully arousing memories, but the tight press of their bodies made it hard for him to strip.

The Metal Head pulled back fractionally, his pants sticking to his skin with their issue, and Jak kicked off his boots and shucked his pants, so ready to get naked it wasn't until afterwards that he bothered to even look at what in particular the Metal Head had between their legs. It was... not what he was expecting. In his mind he'd been thinking, those ridiculously oversized cocks the other Metal Heads had had, only _more_ oversized. What they had was a reptilian slit, gaping open, a short length of bumpy purple-black tissue bulging out in a bloated tube, three massive fleshy spikes ringing the outer rim, their tips digging back against the skin at the edge of their slit. The tube was wide open, less pushing from inside their slit and more just the internal flesh bulging, prolapsing out. The slick hole in the center looked more than wide enough to take — hell, to take his _hand_ with no problem, not even to mention his cock. The entire thing was covered in that same gasoline-slick sheen as before, a thin shining fluid dribbling along the puffy ring and dripping down over his legs.

Not that it was _bad_ ; Jak already wanted to see all the fucking things he could do with it, but it just wasn't what he'd been expecting. Maybe this was what female Metal Head junk looked like or maybe it was just the way this new type of Metal Head was built but fuck if it wasn't weird-looking. More of a cloaca or ovipositor or _something_ than anything he was more familiar with. He shimmied down its body to get a closer look, the wet musk dripping onto his bare chest, rank and hot. This was where he wanted to be, pinned beneath some massive, awful monster. He wondered what the _Metal Head_ thought about it, if they thought about fucking the skinny soft bipeds as often as he thought about getting railed by Metal Heads.

The Metal Head's stomach rippled and tensed under his fingertips as he slide his fingers down, reaching for their — whatever — and slid his fingers around the rim. It was slick and slippery, almost squishy, and the entire thing shuddered and twitched, the huge spikes fluttering against their skin. It bulged out further, spilling out more thick lumpy cord from inside, and another set of spikes became visible, running along the inside of the tube. The spikes everted in a gush of fluid as it continued extending outwards, flexing and trembling against the open air. The rank fluid splattered across Jak's face, dripping into his mouth, and it was like his taste buds exploded, the fluid bitter and salty and rank, metal and rot all over again, the smell and taste hitting some primal catch in his brain. He groaned, nuzzling has face against the Metal Head's oozing flesh, the inner ring parting around his tongue as he lapped at its depths, catching against a third set of spikes emerging from the inside. The entire... _organ_ shuddered and spasmed, the spikes flaring outwards over and over as it tried to unfold further, but it just didn't have the leverage it needed. Jak grasped the bulging base, spikes folding and catching against his hand, but even with both hands he couldn't encircle its entire girth. It unfolded lopsided, spreading over half his jaw. Metal Head genitalia was _confusing_.

He was so absorbed in figuring out how to work the thing that the _whump_ of another Metal Head landing didn't catch his attention immediately, but when it registered to his hazy, dizzyingly-aroused brain he pulled back — strings of thicker slime webbing across half his face, tethering him in a thick mess to the Metal Head's cloaca-or-ovipositor-thing. He looked to the side, across the Metal Head's side, and _yeah_ , another of the winged Metal Heads was there, watching him. Motion caught his eyes — more winged Metal Heads moved around the clearing, their obscene genitalia hanging out. Half of them were folded double, sucking themselves off or tounging at whatever orifices they had. Some of them _did_ have the even-more-oversized, spade-tipped cocks he'd expected — and some had the same bulgy lumpy things he was pressed against and some had something that looked like a black flower, spread open across the entire expanse of their crotch, so that meant probably _at least_ three different sexes... but he didn't care, wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking with a hot thrill down his spine of how great it would feel for them to fuck him. He wanted them to want him enough to fuck him, absurd, hypertrophic, their bodies meshing awkwardly and with effort. Something of that feeling must have been communicated, since the one he'd been staring at — the one that just landed — moved towards him, their cock practically dragging across the ground.

Jak slid lower against the Metal Head, burying his head against their oozing ovipositor, raising his legs in the hopes that the other Metal Head would get the hint. They sure did; their beak touched against his ass, tongue flicking over his skin. They moved closer, their entire ridiculously-huge cock slapping down over his body, the thing as long as his _leg_ and even thicker around. They moved closer, their cock filling the space between Jak's spread thighs, the massive shaft dragging in uneven lurches across his skin as the Metal Head rocked against him.

Jak's mouth opened, his moan lost against the other Metal Head's flesh. They were oozing hot thin slime down his throat, dizzyingly rank, the metallic bite of it more clear in the back of his throat, like iron, like blood. He pulled back just enough to beg "Fuck me,", the slime glistening in grey rainbows as it webbed in filmy lines over his face, and he could hear the rough, animal laughter of the Metal Heads as he buried his face back against the bulging cloaca. The voice of the Metal Head astride him cut off in a strangled growl, and Jak grinned to himself as he opened wide, slurping and sucking across the fat spikes, laving across the scummy, slimy surface and swallowing again and again, mouthfuls of grey-rainbow fluid pouring down the Metal Head's flushed cloaca. His long hair matted down in hanks, clinging wetly to his scalp and shoulders, the slime drizzling through his facial hair and down his neck as he sucked on their flesh. They moaned, a strange rumbling, yapping noise, their hips driving forward, fucking their loose, spongy flesh against his face, leaving thicker trails of slime across his face.

The Metal Head between his legs wasted no time. They lapped at his cock for a brief moment, their beak jabbing against his bare stomach, but then they pulled back, the hard tip of their beak trailing across his inner thigh down between the crack of its ass. They spit, or drooled, or something; All Jak knew was his ass was covered in something thick and slick. Then they pulled back again, their oozing cockhead spraying more fluid, hotter this time, against the pucker of his asshole. Jak was tense in anticipation, wanting the discomfort of the penetration just as much as the eventual smooth glide, wanting the bone-deep ache of getting fucked too hard by something far too big. The Metal Head didn't disappoint.

Jak howled, the sound lost in the slick, spasming inside of the ovipositor. The very tip of the Metal Head's cock was sharply sloped, flaring out into a fat crest along the upper half of their cockhead. The ridge was a _lot_ thicker than their shaft, and while the Metal Head eased in slowly they could only do so much; their cockhead was the size of two fists put together. Jak went limp, breathing ragged and pained as they shoved their cockhead inside him, involuntary whimpers escaping from his tight throat. They rutted against him, nubby talons scraping across his stomach, and with a sickening lurch — he could _hear_ the wet pop — the Metal Head's cockhead pushed into his wrecked ass, his overworked anal muscle jerking tight around the thinner obstruction of its shaft, still dizzyingly thick, burning hot.

The Metal Head eased deeper, their cock spraying precome inside him, slightly easing the way. The gasoline-slick fluid drooled from his ass, slurping as the Metal Head shifted their weight, the slight movement dragging the massive obstruction of their cock inside him, skewing his aching asshole. Jak gasped for breath, hands clenching against the underbelly of the Metal Head astride him, their bulging cloaca hanging down almost to his stomach, drooling thin slime across his chest.

The jarring pain of the Metal Head fucking him was subsumed by the feeling of _fullness_ ; the ache becoming just another aspect of the overwhelming sensation running through his body. His entire body shuddered in time with the thrusts of the Metal Head inside him. He gasped weakly, tugging the Metal Head above him down, the thing squatting on his chest, their ovipositor oozing across his mouth as he parted his lips, licking automatically across them, the rank animal taste sticking in his mouth. He opened wider, sucking in a bloated fold of flesh across the rim of their tube, tongue and lips working across the engorged flesh.

Jak's body twisted as the Metal Head kept fucking him, stomach swelling out with each thrust. The cock was too big to even fit all the way inside him, bottoming out with a crash halfway up his guts, the massive head bashing against the twist past his colon. His ass was a wreck, cheeks spread wide, his anus flushed and swollen, coated in grey shimmering slime. The muscle of his asshole was clenched tight around the Metal Head's cock, almost leg-thick at the halfway point, and only thicker further towards the base.

Jak buried his face against the other Metal Head's swollen ovipositor, his moans and cries muffled against the spongy tissue, tears welling up with each bone-rattling thrust inside him, crashing into his guts. It hurt. But he wanted it, he wanted the pain and he wanted the reminder of it, aches and pains for days afterward. The Metal Head above him moaned and growled, thrusting their ovipositor against his face, entirely coating his head in slick precome. He licked between the half-unfolded spikes and delved into the tube's inside, his lips and mouth working across the scummy inner surface.

The Metal Head inside him roared and growled, getting close, and that was all the warning Jak got before they shot off, their pace becoming even more frenzied as their cock swelled, cockhead flaring even wider inside his guts. A torrent of burning hot come sprayed deep inside him. His guts slid back and forth, locked to the huge flare of the Metal Head's cockhead as they came deep inside him. The bloated ache inside him got worse and worse; the cock itself was massive but the amount of come just kept increasing, burning its way up through his guts, only a thin film of it oozing out around the flared cockhead and making its way down his ass, splattering against their joined bodies.

The Metal Head's massive cockhead only closed after their orgasm was over. The thick crest scraped across his guts and ass, half-flared still but retracted enough to pull out. Their cockhead scraped against his broken-wide asshole and Jak's entire body lurched, abused muscles across his ass and thighs spasming, the movement screamingly painful. Their cock pulled out with a lewd, glugging slurp, come pouring out afterwards, shining in the light.

Just that single fuck had worn him out so much. His entire body ached, sloshing with quicksilver come deep in his guts. It was with a perverse thrill in the pit of his stomach that the Metal Head on top of him stepped back, their ovipositor dragging down his stomach and over his dick to rest in the grass just before his broken-open ass. His eyes went wide as he looked down at the Metal Head grinding the spongy, bloated tube against his ass, the entire thing folding back up inside their body until just the stubby base poked out.

"You can fuck me with that thing?" he asked breathlessly, staring at the lamplight eyes of the Metal Head, their metallic face inscrutable. They stooped down, nuzzling their beak across his sopping face for a moment, and he tiredly patted its shoulder. Only after they drew back he realized that had probably been an attempt at a nod. "Do it," he almost whispered, feeling their who-knows-what-it-does organ pressing against his flushed cheeks.

The Metal Head moved, the tube retracted, even its lowermost spikes partly inverted, sticking out from the bulging opening. They rubbed it against his broken ass, the squishy flesh compressing but not _penetrating_. Jak lifted his aching legs to try and give them better purchase, the stretch of his ass sending a sharp shock of pain all the way up his spine. He flexed his asshole open, quicksilver come oozing out and smearing between them, their slight movements spreading it in thick waves across his ass and upraised thighs.

The fleshy tube of its cloaca still couldn't push inside him, just too squishy and soft, and Jak wanted to scream in frustration, wanting the plunge of it slamming inside him. But then the Metal Head finally lined up the half-emerged spines along the inside of their bloated tube with his ass, and the stiffer spikes themselves almost gently pushed inside his ass. Jak's eyes widened, realizing just how the ovipositor worked a fraction of a second before it engaged. The tube bulged out, everting, and the spikes pushed out to the rim and then flipped over inside him, digging into the walls of his ass and anchoring them together. That anchored it inside him, giving the soft tissue enough leverage to extend its second row of spikes, another three points of pressure as they unfolded higher up inside him, and then another and another as the entire impossible length of their ovipositor prolapsed out from the Metal Head's body, each row of spines locking into place and flaring out, thickly engorged, giving just enough leverage for the next row. It extended into his colon, the spikes easily pushing through the clenching ring at the bottom of his ass, and it just kept extending further, into his guts. The extended tube was _thick_ , just as massive as the Metal Heads' cocks, and the soft, squishy tissue bloated out widely, filling every space in his ass, locking them together.

The skin just above his cock bulged outward, pushed from the inside, and as its ovipositor kept going the bulge grew larger, moving higher up. The hot pressure inside him didn't let up. It was so far inside him he couldn't feel distinct sensation, just the increasing pressure and heat, like a wave rolling up through his guts. The Metal Head drooled on him, their beak hanging open with their tongue lolling out, their entire body tensed around the sensation of their ovipositor spreading inside him, unfurling impossibly deep.

It was impossible to tell when — or if — it reached its final length inside him. Breathing was hard, the inhale jostling the swollen mess of his stomach, the exhale seeming to make it all swell up thicker inside him. Jak just concentrated on breathing, his body stuffed and aching. Each slow pulse of the Metal Head's ovipositor throbbing in him made the heat in his belly rise further, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm until he couldn't think of anything else but how close he was. He didn't even have to touch himself. He came with a shuddering gasp, in wet strings, spurting across the Metal Head's underbelly.

The Metal Head hadn't even started, and it was in his lazy post-orgasm haze that Jak sprawled back, looking up at the massive Metal Head that it really began. Its ovipositor started to move inside him, pulsating. The entire thing _rippled_ , the spikes digging back and forth, the soft tissue between them clenching and stretching outward. _Something_ poured down through the everted tube in the center, its burning heat seeping through. Jak let them have their way with him, steadily pumping some unknown substance deep into his guts, in globs and spurts. He was sweating, his body flushed and feverish, his stomach cramping and aching as whatever it was spilled out the end of the ovipositor into his guts. It _stung_ , a sizzling pain inside him. Weakly he arched up against the Metal Head's underbelly, grinding his half-hard cock against its leathery hide, drooling come with each dizzying spike of pain. He gasped for breath, whimpering in combined pain and pleasure as they kept pumping whatever sludge deep inside him, larger clots and chunks — eggs, maybe, his dizzy mind suggested with a sick lurch of arousal — swelling the base, spreading his broken-wide asshole even wider.

He lay there as the Metal Head bred him, slowly, casually, taking their sweet time. His stomach bloated out from the sheer volume of their issue — whatever it was — until it ached constantly, the bloated swell of his stomach grinding against the Metal Head's underbelly as he twitched and spasmed.

He was half-insensate by the time the Metal Head finished. The ovipositor retracting seemed to take forever, spikes folding back inside, row after row. The painfully-hot mire of liquid inside him flooded down into the aching furrows where the spines had dug into his guts, stinging and burning. He could feel exactly where his guts were inside him, exactly how the Metal Head's ovipositor had threaded through him, by the ragged pain of the spikes retracting. Liquid started to leak from his ass far before the ovipositor had fully retracted, but Jak wasn't in any state to look and see what new substance was leaking out of him, he just hoped their new come wasn't straight-up _acidic_. Too late to worry about that, after all.

The last set of spines retracted into the Metal Head's tube and the heavy weight of liquid inside him just burst out, flooding the grass around him as the Metal Head stepped away from him. Even with their entirely alien face, Jak still swore they looked dazed and smug. He tried to sit up, at least enough to see just what it was leaking from his ass, fluid high up inside him sending him off-balance. He caught a glimpse, _black_ with that iridescent sheen, glowing, electric yellow chunks and clusters floating inside the thick mire — _actually_ eggs, and the hot surge of arousal at knowing that sickened him — before the rest of the Metal Heads descended on him.

One of the male ones just pushed inside the wreck of his ass, slamming their entire cock inside his wrecked asshole, up into his colon and past the un-kinked bend, spearing straight up inside him until he could feel their hide against his ass, the swell of their internal balls against his spread cheeks. Another shoved their ovipositor in his face; he sucked and licked on it for a moment before its owner pulled back, replaced with the massively-spread unfurled flower-like folds of what he figured was a Metal Head's labia, but he just buried his head against the bulging surface, wrinkled in massive folds. Iridescent slime spurted across his face as he licked and sucked on the thick, swollen wrinkles of its labia, the inner flesh skin a glossy purple-black and spicy, rank against his tongue. It had three deep divots, catches for an ovipositor, and he attacked one, pushing his tongue into the furrows and nipping on the heavy folds beside it. The Metal Head rutted against his head, his head buried between their thighs, their wide, gaping cunt almost sucking up his head, each savage thrust from the Metal Head fucking him driving his head up against the other Metal Head's underbelly.

With dizzying speed the Metal Head fucking him came, silver and black oozing from his ass, and when it pulled out the thick ridge of its cockhead almost dragged his entire ass inside-out, his ass bulging outwards before their cock pulled out in an explosion of fluid. The other Metal Head pulled away from his head and straddled his cock, sitting down on him. He was fully hard and pathetically tiny compared to the huge, unfurled spread of their cunt. His cock rocked against their lips, not even penetrating, the positioning awkward, and he raised his weary arms to help, pushing his cock inside and both hands beside, touching and sliding over their slick surfaces.

Another ovipositor brushed the side of his face and he turned to stare at it, its spines just barely peeking out. He opened wide, mouth pursing around the rim, and the Metal Head above him barked out a short laugh as the thick tube pushed out, filling his mouth. The spines unfolded behind his teeth, one bulging out his cheek where it failed to catch. He was half expecting it to grow all the way down his throat and into his stomach, choke him to death as it unloaded, but instead the Metal Head just _came_ , — they must have gotten worked up, watching them, he guessed — black slime pouring down his throat and erupting past his lips, the leaky seal letting their come and eggs dribble out of his mouth just as often as he could swallow. It tasted _foul_ , like raw oil, and his stomach roiled and seized. It stung, burning down his throat and over his face, but he kept swallowing, drinking down the clotted fluid and smooth-sided egg clusters.

Even as he gagged and choked, he arched up, sliding his cock and hand into the Metal Head's gaping cunt, thrusting weakly as he stroked himself off at the same time. His eyes teared up, black come dripping from his nose. His body convulsed, shooting inside the Metal Head, his come lost in the thick ooze drooling from the Metal Head's cunt, splattering back down across his stomach and thighs.

The flesh of the Metal Head's ovipositor undulated in his mouth, their spikes flexing back and forth over his teeth, scraping his gums. He sucked in ragged, wet gasps between heavier bursts of come, over and over, gagging and choking on the incredible overabundance of the Metal Head's issue. It seemed like forever before the Metal Head finished, the heavy flow tapering off and their spines folding back. Jak sucked in a rattling breath as it pulled from his mouth, coughing up lumps of black come and eggs between gasping breaths. His face was flushed an almost-purple, not that it was visible below the solid mask of come splattered across his face and chest.

The Metal Head stepped back, leaving his limp body lying on the grass, and the Metal Head straddling his waist stepped up, rubbing the unfurled flesh of its cunt against his stomach. It was a bizarre constellation of folds, something between a flower blossom and a radiator, thick gasoline slime drooling over the swollen folds and down across his stomach. And it was _massive_ , pushing out from between the Metal Head's legs, flesh hanging from its body, burning hot and flush with whatever passed for blood in their bodies.

Jak raised his arching arms, sliding over the heavy folds, rubbing against the particularly-deep folds that seemed to match the ovipositor's spikes, slowly working his body down until their heavy flesh was pressed against his head, the smeared issue across his face slopping in wet strings. He laved stripes across the heavier internal folds, each one a mouthful of heavy, thick iridescent fluid, swallowing over and over as he lapped against the apex of its folds, sliding his hands up against the opening of its cunt, pushing his fingers into its vagina, sliding them deeper.

The Metal Head's cunt was a grasping, sucking tightness, easily flexing open around his arms. Their vagina sucked on his arms, muscles contracting in rhythm, squeezing them tight together with wet squelches. The Metal Head bucked against him, slamming down against his bloated stomach with painful force, sending the fluid filling him up audibly _sloshing_ with each thrust, fucking themself on his arms as he kept slurping on their heated folds. They hissed and growled, louder and louder as they fucked themself against him, the iridescent slime coming in thicker and thicker lines, more and more of it, webbing in tiny filaments across his teeth, sliding in tethered groups over his face. The Metal Head came with a roar, cunt spasming against him, the deep tunnel of its vagina sucking his arms deeper, the rippling muscles sucking on his arms painfully strong. Their thick lubricant poured out, slopping in loud, shameless slurps with each rough thrust, burbling in prolonged squelches as Jak moved his arms around inside them.

The Metal Head collapsed on top of him with a sated whimper, cunt still spasming wetly, a low rippling glide as he let his bruised arms slide out, coated in thick layers of slime.

Jak let his arms fall down to his side, looking around in case another Metal Head wanted a turn. All his muscles ached, half the skin on his body an angry red, slowly fading into bruises. His was exhausted, but more than that he was _sated_ , fulfilled and satisfied. He lay there for a long moment with the Metal Head on top of him, their gaping cunt softening, the bloated tissue sliding back inside their body. Slime slopped across his stomach in tethered lines as the massive spread of their cunt pulled in tight, until it was just a single long line between their rear legs.

Eventually the Metal Head got to their feet, staggering, the brush of moving air across Jak's now-bare skin cooling the still-hot slime coating his body.

"Hey," Jak tried to say, amazed at how broken his voice was, an awkward squawk, and he coughed and swallowed, tasting the rotten black slime in the back of his mouth. "Hey," he tried again, and the Metal Heads turned towards him. He'd already lost track of them, looking almost identical with their genitalia tucked away, just five lumbering Metal Heads, the only trace of their dalliance the smears of fluid across their legs and stomachs. Most of it had been splattered across him; he was lying in an inch-deep puddle of slime and come.

It was hard to talk, winded and bruised, and it took Jak several awkward pauses to say what he wanted. "You should know the city sent me to kill you guys, so leave for a while unless you want more people sent after you, okay?" His throat felt rubbed-raw after that, and he had to cough and choke to clear his airway after that, thick lumps of come or eggs still lodged in his throat, bitter and rancid as he swallowed them. The Metal Head nearest cocked their head, and Jak completely failed to pick up on whatever conversational nuance the gesture was meant to convey. It didn't matter; he didn't care that much if they listened to him.

As the Metal Heads dispersed Jak flopped back down to the ground. Thick fluid oozed across his shoulders as they touched against the trampled grass. His ass felt ravaged, the muscles broken and abused, and even fractional movements of his legs sent gasping shocks of pain up through his stomach. The ring of his asshole was flushed red-hot between his cheeks, a slurry of grey come oozing out, dribbling across his thighs. His arms, under the slimy ooze, were beginning to purple, bruises running up his forearm and elbow, matching the battered skin across his swollen stomach and hips.

He lay there for a long moment, savoring the pain, and then struggled to his feet, his limbs trembling and shaking by the time he managed to stand up. He _would_ have to find something to heal himself with before he tried heading back; each step sent a shock of pain through his aching ass. It was some consolation to know that at least he wasn't as bloodied up as last time.

There were some Krimson Guard crates in the lee of the crumbling rock wall, and he staggered over and dropped down, the green eco healing back already clattering around in its packing. It burst inside him, banishing the sharp worrying pain all through his guts. In the euphoria after, Jak stayed kneeling, idly tugging on his cock, savoring the slow drool of come leaking from his ass and the tacky, cooling fluid slopped all across his face and chest, dripping down his neck and chin in thick blobs. He reached back with his left hand to slide two fingers into his sloppy ass, working in another and fucking himself as he jerked off, hand sliding along his cock faster and faster until he came with a gasp, pumping a heavy load across the rock wall. He was even more disheveled afterwards, come in blobs running down the back of his legs and coating his left hand, face tacky and smeared. Thankfully this time he was in a forest with fresh water, instead of in a sewer. He moved his still-aching body over to the lake and dropped in with a sigh, savoring the vivid sense-memory of getting fucked, already in the back of his mind considering what he'd do the next time he came across some Metal Heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Jak stormed out of the Hip Hog, onto the dim streets of Haven. Krew was, as always, the worst, but the payments for his jobs made it at least marginally worth Jak's time to take them. This time, the job was: back into the sewers, to collect some long-lost artifact Krew'd lost down there.

On the one hand: the sewers, gritty and grimy and full of rot, stagnant water, and overflow valves. Eco overflow from the factories, making the whole place smell like poisonous dark eco.

On the other hand — well, his last time down there had been _pretty memorable_. Metal Heads were a horny bunch, it turned out.

So that evening found him on the municipal elevator down into the sewer guts, Dax perched on his shoulder, the both of them saying goodbye to bright lights and fresh air as the double-reinforced doors slammed shut and the elevator roared to life.

This time they were down there to drain the place, hit the long-abandoned overflow pumps and drain the old rainwater; get down to the depths where Krew's last hire had drowned and lost his artifact. The water had been sitting long enough for shoals of fish to be visible down below, flitting under them through thick mats of algae as Jak rode his jetboard above, leaving a rippling wake.

The first pump was easy: just turn it on and watch the water churn and bubble, ebbing and ebbing, each wave revealing more of the formerly-flooded chamber: walls oozing, thickly overgrown with moss that was black in the dim light, water pouring down the sides for minutes afterward.

It was the next part that was more of a hassle: flitting over the still-flooded parts, what had been minutes ago drowned under ten feet of water, looking for the secondary valves through the forests of black moss. He and Daxter got to an old maintenance tunnel, under a factory probably: the room opened below them, only a rickety old catwalk spanning the gap to the other side. This room, like the rest, had been flooded, and the bottom was still: grit from factory outflow over who-knew how many years had formed a shallow lake of silty dark eco, with only the scattered mound of rocky metal and rubble like some grotesque coral growing out of the murk.

It was always kind of funny for Jak; all that dark eco waste lying around the city: nearly instantly fatal for anybody, but it was candy for Metal Heads. And, now, him too, apparently: he could feel the dark eco below him, a hum deep in his chest, pulling at the minute amount flushed through him. Turned out being experimented on for years had some bonuses, at least when it came to dark eco tolerance.

So Jak headed out onto the catwalk, and it collapsed under him. Of course. He took a tumble down, not enough to hurt. The layer of dark eco was only a few inches deep, roiling oil above a layer of thick grit. It buzzed up his legs, crackling eco energy burning into him.

Daxter, thankfully, hadn't fallen with him: he was clinging to the twisted remnants of a girder above, looking down with apprehension at the sea of dark eco below. Jak looked up at him: "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Daxter called down, tentatively craning his head over the edge of the girder.

"I'll see if I can go around," Jak started, and cut off when a loud growl sounded from the darkened corner of the room. Like they were unfolding from nothing, brilliant yellow eyes opened, and then more, and more still, until it looked like the corner and half the wall up were a gleaming sea of shifting eyes, waving and occluding each other.

"That uh, looks a little dicey down there, Jak!" Oh right, Metal Heads. Turned out draining half the sewers drew the attention of the things that lived down here, and to a Metal Head the eco silt here was fertile ground. They slowly padded forward on all fours, paws hardly splashing the eco.

"Don't worry about it," Jak called up, not taking his eyes off the group. It was a veritable _pack_ , at least a dozen, snarling and hissing at him now as they spilled out of the dark corners.

It really wasn't something to worry about: with this much dark eco sloshing around on the floor it was easier to transform than not; Jak just gave into the pressure bearing down on him, let all the dark eco energy pour into him. Electric arcs burst out of him, lighting up the room in brilliant purple-blue flashes, and that was that. Dark Jak.

Jak looked up, teeth bared, claws out. It was kinda sad; everybody who'd seen him like this assumed he was some feral monster. Like they were fine seeing him shoot someone right through the head, but the second he got up close and personal and tore someone's head off _that_ was crossing a line, even though it was the same corpse either way. Torn'd said, "well, keep that monster under control in the city;" Sig'd whistled approvingly but then asked if he needed to stay back if he didn't want Dark Jak to go after him too. Jak left them their fantasies above his evil side; seemed mean to crush their happy little dreams that he was well-adjusted.

It'd been a while since he'd gotten to do any mayhem, anyway. Too much fucking. But he was back in action. The Metal Heads snarled at him and he snarled right back, claws tearing rents in the floor plating as he loped towards them on all fours.

Except — a particularly huge Metal Head loomed up in front, snarling, and Jak jerked back. There was something about it... except, of course. It clicked, heat flooded all through his body. He sure as hell recognized that big scratch across the Metal Head's shoulderplate. That wasn't just any big Metal Head, that was the one —

Well, that was the one that'd started the bizarre monster fuckfest his life had turned into these past few days. Yeah, he recognized that one.

"Hey there, big guy", he said, voice lower and rougher. Talking was the hardest thing when he was Dark; his vocal cords seemed mostly there for screaming and growling; speech not so much. It rasped his throat. And anyway, he could kill some people later, if he really wanted. No rush. Fucking was just as much fun anyway.

The big Metal Head went from its low, slinking approach to big eager bounds, leaping the final distance and slamming into his chest, paws first — claws spanning up his chest, like he was showing off how he could've impaled Jak easy if he really wanted too. He nuzzled against Jak's neck, and he raised one clawed hand and carefully scratched at the Metal Head's crest, just beside the skull gem. It was still weird to be acting like they were pets, especially after he'd let so many of them fuck him.

"Uh, Jak??!" Daxter said, above, and — oh right. The thought running through his head wasn't "oh right, Daxter's here," but "oh right, Daxter _wasn't_ there before." That Dax hadn't seen him get railed by a pack of Metal Heads yet.

Well, there was a first time for everything. "It's fine, Dax," he said, looking up — Daxter was looking down at the Metal Heads, slowing inching back down to the base of the girder. A few of the pack had gathered below him, jaws open, slavering. He reached over and bopped one in the snout; not hard, but hard enough. "Don't try to eat Dax."

"Uhhh, _Jak_?" Daxter said, louder and for some reason more worried.

Jak laughed, a hoarse chuckle. "Last time I was down here I ran into these guys. They're friendly."

"Friendly?! And— how exactly did you figure that out?"

The big Metal Head, maybe thinking it was time for an object lesson, or maybe just getting impatient, rose up on his hind legs and shoved Jak back, pinning him to the wall. His sheath jabbed against Jak's stomach, not hard yet but sure as hell _present_. He opened wide, licking a messy stripe across Jak's face, down his shoulder, where he bit down with a big meaty _chomp_. Jak groaned, rutting forward — sure as hell hard _now_ — and met the bite with his own, fangs sinking into the meat of the Metal Head's neck. His teeth were sharper. The Metal Head roared and pulled back, tongue splattering across Jak's face, bloody tongue lapping over his lips before it shoved into his mouth. Jak groaned, sucking on it, eco-tainted blood and Metal Head drool bitter and heavy in his mouth.

"Jak! Jak? Jak!!" Daxter was saying, like he was on the verge of a panic attack, so Jak pulled away from the kiss, snarling up at him.

"C'mon Dax, I know you watch me jerk off." Daxter sputtered, gawping. "Why not watch me get fucked too?"

"You— They're Metal Heads!" Daxter yelled, throwing his hands up in the air and nearly falling from the beam. "Wait, _get_ fucked?" His head peeked out over the edge, eyes wide.

By that time, though, Jak was — impatient. If he wasn't gonna kill anybody then he sure as hell wanted somebody's cock in him. He dropped to his knees, dragging his hands over the Metal Head's underbelly, careful with the claws, and tugged on his sheath, lapping at the tip as it started to unsheath.

Then, after a second's thought, Jak twisted around, pinning the Metal Head against the wall he'd been against, just to give Dax a better view. By his sharp inhale, he liked it.

Things tasted different as Dark Jak, not that he'd had a lot of chances to find that out. Blood, mostly. But Metal Head pre — that too. It was probably all the dark eco in it. Jak nosed against the Metal Head's sheath, cock spilling out across his face, rank smell overlaid with the extra sense, chemical bitterness and rusted metal with an added depth to it now. Jak lapped up the Metal Head's slimy shaft, black tongue gathering up sludgy pre, and caught the half-hard head on his tongue, its huge upper crest still spongy and soft. Jak had to be careful with his teeth; they were a hell of a lot sharper now.

But judging by the Metal Head's crooning, he sure liked what Jak was doing so far. Jak took a glance over, spitting out the tip of the Metal Head's dick, watching Daxter watch him, mouth hanging open, eyes fixed on the two of them like he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Metal Head cupped Jak's head with a paw, pressing Jak's face back along his cock, length twitching with a rubbery spasm, slapping to the side, and spat a messy gush of pre across Jak's cheek. Jak groaned and leaned in, lapping all up the shaft, sucking wetly on the tip.

The other Metal Heads were getting restless, though. All of them were male that he could see, and that gave him a little spark of humor; the big Metal Head was, what, building up a gang of gay Metal Heads? Bragging about how he'd totally bagged a human? One butted his head across Jak's side, teeth latching onto his coat, and a second later he tried using his paws, scrabbling up his side and smearing dark eco all over, the oily substance soaking through his clothes and then crackling, arcing out purple eco lightning as it got sucked into Jak's body through his skin. Jak figured he might as well help them out though: it was much more of a hassle undoing his belt with two-inch claws on his fingertips, but he got his pants open and spread, and then there was a growl and a yelp and a Metal Head had tried mounting him, head jamming between Jak's shoulderblades and shoving him forward, immense heavy weight of paws on his back, the Metal Head's cock unsheathed and rutting up and down his back, spurting watery grey-black pre over his pallid skin. The Metal Head dug his hind legs against Jak's thighs, pulling his pants down in shuddering jerks, forepaws scratching at the bare strip of flesh revealed between his coat and pants, digging rents into his skin as he worked Jak's pants down.

Jak focused on sucking the big Metal Head's cock, slower and more careful than he was used to with his mouth full of fangs, just sucking on the tip, letting a slobbery mess of pre and spit drool from his mouth, the both of them tainted eco-dark, hands wrapped around the huge shaft and pumping slowly, forearms braced across the Metal Head's thighs to bear the weight of the Metal Head mounting him. That one finally got his cock in position, Jak's pants down his thighs, ass on display, and the Metal Head drew back, cock spurting watery bursts across his ass and thighs — the Metal Head gave him a lick, just two drooling licks against his hole, before he reared forward again, cockhead skidding across the cheek of his ass and ramming against his hole. Jak groaned, pushing his ass back, letting his asshole spread open as the Metal Head bore down, the very tip digging into him, crested cockhead digging into his slower, the motion surprisingly slick, lubed with each spurt of fresh pre.

Jak glanced to the side again: Dax was still watching, wide-eyed, one arm slung around the beam but the other out of sight between his legs, and the steady stroking motions, Dax's hips jerking forward, told Jak all he needed to know about that.

Pinned between the two Metal Heads, nearly a dozen surrounding him, Jak closed his eyes, focusing just on sucking cock, easing more of the Metal Head's shaft past his sharp teeth, letting the head push deeper, crest scraping the roof of his mouth. He groaned, gurgling as the next pulse of pre hit the back of his mouth, swallowing to try and drink it all down. Jak was achingly hard, cock untouched, bobbing as he took the Metal Heads' thrusts, the slow build of his orgasm almost painful, eco bubbling and boiling inside him, lightning crackling out around him, arcs flitting between the Metal Heads' chitin plates.

The Metal Head behind him crooned, hips jerking forward and drawing back, building up a rhythm as he slowly sunk more of his cock into Jak, crested cockhead shoving deeper, dragging against the walls of his ass on each withdrawal.

Jak let the thrusts drive him forward, his own cock rutting against the big Metal Head's legs, his paws clamped across his head, dewclaws digging behind his horns. Jak growled, hands curling around the Metal Head's muscled flanks, claws scraping across his thick hide. He ground back, hilting himself on the Metal Head's cock, cockhead throbbing deep inside him, and swallowed the mess of pre gushing into his mouth, growling low in his chest as the Metal Head behind him rammed his prostate again, panting in wet bursts across his shoulders.

Heat boiled in him, faster and sharper. Jak snarled again, on the verge of coming, surprised to see more eco lightning spray around him, dancing across the Metal Heads' plating, earthing itself in the thick eco soup they were all two inches deep in. He tipped his head back and _roared_ , orgasm painful as it burned through him, cock erupting in gush after gush, sloppily spurting all across his chest and the plating before him, dribbling down into the dark eco below.

Except — the Metal Heads pushing in all squabbled to get closer, a half-dozen heads trying to shove beneath him, tongues lapping at his stomach and flushed-black cock. Even the one fucking him tried to get into it: whining and twisting to the side, paws sliding across Jak's back as he curved down to the side, muzzle scraping down his side, tongue lapping over his hip.

Jak looked down, dazed and hazy from the strength of his orgasm, to see his come smeared across the Metal Heads' muzzles: brilliant gleaming strands of refined dark eco, rich purple, with a core of burning light where it had collected into opaque blobs. His afterglow was still ringing through him, washing back and forth like ripples across his skin, and seeing that it was easy to focus, focus on the pulse of his body, the wash of dark eco roaring through him. He groaned, leaking again; it hadn't been even seconds and his cock was dribbling again, burning with electric jolts as he spat out a pulse of pre, watery black eco, not that dissimilar from the gasoline-slick pre the Metal Heads were slinging all over the place.

He groaned, heat pulsing hotter and hotter, the veins feeding his cock standing out in stark relief, running black as he came again with a pained howl, spurting refined eco right across the mess of Metal Head faces beneath him, pulse after pulse being gulped down, tongues coaxing his cock until it was overstimulated, burning with each swipe of a Metal Head's tongue.

Then the big Metal Head realized what was going on. He _screeched_ , just as eager as the rest of them to get his mouth on Jak's cock and a whole lot more willing to throw his weight around. He knocked Jak backwards, huge cock ripped away from his mouth, and dove down, almost sending Jak and the Metal Head buried balls-deep in his ass sprawling on their backs in the dark eco pool.

The thing with dark eco — that Jak was just now connecting in his sex-fogged brain — was that he'd known that the Metal Heads used dark eco for reproduction; all those eggs laid in eco baths; but he'd never really connected that to _fucking_. And Metal Heads grew huge, they drank dark eco and metamorphed into new forms, but he'd never thought — The Metal Head's tongue slid along his cock, long flexible muscle wrapped entirely around the base of his shaft, steadily milking him, and he came again with a feral snarl, blackened balls churning as he sprayed an enormous gush of refined dark eco straight down the Metal Head's throat. The Metal Head's hide creaked like soft leather, dark eco sizzling under his skin, burning through his heart and sending his body growing beneath Jak's claws.

But Jak sure hadn't thought he'd come refined dark eco when he was Dark, either; that was another thing he sure as hell hadn't known. He groaned, sprawling forward over the huge Metal Head's back, letting the Metal Head suckle eagerly on his cock, drinking down Jak's latest gush of come. The Metal Head's body groaned beneath him, and each pulse of come was followed not even a second later by the Metal Head shuddering, hide creaking as it grew: muscles growing, fresh plates of metal erupting from its skin, skull gem burning brighter and brighter.

Sprawled across the Metal Head's growing back, booted feet sunk into the thick puddle of dark eco, it felt like — a circuit had been closed inside him: eco charge pouring into him, drawn up from the ground, burning through his calves and thighs before it soaked into his cock and balls, only to erupt outward seconds later, body a living eco pump for the Metal Head to drink from. His body spasmed with each pulse, the rush of a perfunctory orgasm hitting him and passing through, body limp as he blasted another thick load into the Metal Head's mouth, clawed hands scrabbling at the Metal Head's back. The Metal Head fucking him righted himself, sliding forward again, and the bone-jarring ram as he bottomed out was just a distraction compared to the burning electric charge of each pulse of his cock, crackling eco lightning webbing across his thighs, stinging and hot. Jak panted, dazed from the eco cycle pumping through him, like a second heartbeat.

The other Metal Heads pushed closer, heads swinging down to nose at his thighs, tongues lapping against his grotesquely-swollen balls, thick spidery black veins bulging to the surface and spreading across his thighs and stomach. The big Metal Head — even bigger, now — growled at them with Jak's cock still sunk down his throat, vibration sending a bolt of eco lightning across the both of them, webbing across his neck and Jak's thighs. Jak staggered back, dazed, glowing purple-black tar spilling past the big Metal Head's lips as his cock pulled halfway out — revealed skin black, glowing purple veins bulging to the surface, and then he thrust forward, hips meeting the tip of the Metal Head's snout with a _smack_ , bloated balls swinging forward and bumping the underside of his muzzle, another eruption of eco spraying down the Metal Head's throat.

Jak came again, and again, the pleasurable spike of orgasm fading into a steady throb of ejaculation. The time between coming could've been measured in seconds: an electric charge burst into his balls, pulsed up inside him, and his cock erupted over and over, a near-constant stream of thick dark eco spurting into the Metal Head's hungry maw. It hurt, but it felt good too — the same burn as when he transformed, but at a low ebb, constant, and mixed in with the tinge of orgasm. The Metal Head grew beneath him, muscles of his shoulders and back growing and growing under Jak's hands, forming thick swells and ridges, sharply defined alien anatomy.

The Metal Head fucking him came: a chittering roar behind him, the cock pumping inside him erupting in a sudden gush of heat, spurt after spurt, but compared to the eco burn of his continual orgasm it was a footnote. Jak remained sprawled over the Metal Head's back, boneless, groaning, as the Metal Head behind him dismounted, cock pulling from his ass with a squelch and a flood of hot quicksilver come spilling down his thighs, only to be replaced by another one instantly, fresh cock slotted between his cheeks, paws digging into the skin of his hips as the Metal Head lined up and shoved deep into his already-used hole, the other Metal Head's load squelching out of him on the first few thrusts, churned up inside him and gurgling out around the new cock. Come poured down between his thighs, hot fluid cool against his overheated balls, grown grotesque and lopsided as eco poured through them; it felt like they should be _steaming_ , come boiling up inside him as the eco charge earthed itself endlessly into him.

Jak couldn't tell how long it went on for. His body throbbed, pulsing with the beat of eco energy circling through him, feeding the still-growing Metal Head under him. His body was dead weight on the Metal Head's back, shoved back and forth by the succession of Metal Heads mounting him: each one blowing his load and making room for the next, until his ass was a gaping, drooling mess, pouring out a thick slurry of their combined loads, shining quicksilver come splattered up and down his back, drenching his legs in solid rivers. Just an eco-pump dick and an open hole for the Metal Heads to use. Maybe they all had turns; maybe they took seconds or thirds. All he really knew was the stretch as each one sunk inside, flooded ass gurgling, displaced come pouring out of him, a raw groan being torn from his throat each time as whichever Metal Head was fucking him sunk effortlessly to the hilt, and then the pounding force of their thrusts: paws on his hips, paws on his shoulders, teeth on his neck, all keeping him steady as they emptied their balls into him over and over, each orgasm a flood of wet weight inside him, slowly slopping out of his broken hole in the rare seconds between when one pulled out and another shoved in to take his place. The dark eco beneath him was muddied, roiling black ooze thinned by the sheer volume of quicksilver come spilling out of him, churning it into a shining purple-black mess, the two substances separating like oil and water, just, slower than they were being churned together.

The Metal Head below him transformed fast: hide creaking, shedding old skin in faded shreds; glossy chitin plates scraping against each other; burnt-eco ozone stench wafting up from his body; shoulderblades spreading between Jak's hands. Just growing and growing as he fed on Jak's tainted come, bigger and bigger until he had trouble even fitting under Jak, head the size of Jak's torso, scrabbling down with his forelegs on the ground. He got impatient, or maybe was happy enough with that much of a metamorphosis: he surged up, knocking Jak back onto his ass, hands sinking into the thick goop of the dark eco, heat burning up his arms, eco lightning arcing from his arms to the ground, filling the air with the acrid smell of ozone. The Metal Head roared — echo reverberating back through the tunnels, distorted and low — and reared up on his hind legs, old skin tearing like paper as he twisted, paws clawing the air before he came down with a bone-rattling _thump_ , sending up a wash of dark eco that splattered Jak's front.

All that eco had been real good for him, it looked like. Before he'd been big for that kind of Metal Head; tall for a person when he stood, but now he was enormous: as tall on all fours as Jak was standing, big as a Krimson Guard hellcat cruiser, head a mass of overlapping metal plates, skull gem actually arcing, burning scorch marks across his metal-plate chitin with each burst of brilliant yellow electricity. Head as big as Jak's torso, hell, _forepaws_ as big as Jak's torso, hind legs drawn out into an immense lizard-like swoop, thick webs between his toes, and huge enough that he could flatten Jak in a single step if he wasn't careful, and also if Jak wasn't nigh-indestructible right now.

Plus, he had a big dick. That's where Jak's eyes went: right between the Metal Head's haunches, getting an eyeful when he'd reared up. The Metal Head had been huge before, but now his cock was _titanic_ , too-huge even for the Metal Head's newly-gigantic frame. It spanned most of his underbelly, too big to get iron-hard; it lolled behind the rest of him when he reared up, dragged down by its own immense weight, and when he landed it slung down so far that it slapped into the eco slime under them, bouncing back up with thick cords of black eco webbed across the underside, crackling out arcs of lightning across his cock.

The Metal Head's cock had the same crested cockhead as the rest of the Metal Heads: a blunt spear-tip head, but with a swooping crest spanning backwards from the tip. But now the underside was covered in a thick spray of spines, each as large as a finger, twisting gently, pulsing with the Metal Head's heartbeat, thin strings of pre and dark eco webbed between them in an oozing mess. The shaft was so huge it had to be reinforced: the round shaft distended into a fat, bottom-heavy oval from the sheer size of it, and there was a band of gristly skin pulling it back into shape midway down, wrapping around his shaft in a band as thick as Jak's palm, like a thick ring wrapped over his cock, and it too was thickly-grown with blunt spines. The flesh below the ring was thick with veins, gnarled things squirming up his skin, bulging up over the lip of the ring, to only slowly submerge deeper into his cock as they crept higher. The veins grew thicker and thicker further down his shaft, until the base was a gnarled mess of overlapping veins as the root vanished back into his grotesquely-spread sheath, gasoline-slick fluid oozing out from the opening to match the continual drool of pre.

His sac was gigantic, huge swell bigger than Jak himself, and that was drawn taut, skin furrowed deeply. His balls were so asymmetrical it was impossible to tell if he still only had two: his sac bulged out in a half-dozen areas, packed full of lumpy tissue or corded tubes, swaying back and forth against his thighs with a wet clap as he strode forward, supple hide glistening with sweat and pre and oily eco.

Jak wanted it in his ass, like, ten minutes ago, and from the Metal Head's long, eager growl, tongue lolling out over his fangs, he was in agreement. The Metal Head padded closer, each step vibrating through the stones, sending the thin layer of dark eco rippling. His muzzle opened wide, purple-black tongue lolling out to swipe a drooling trail across Jak's cheek, and then he butted the flat of his muzzle across Jak's side. Wanting him to roll over.

Dark Jak could take a hell of a lot of punishment, but it looked like that dick was gonna push him to his limits. He rolled over: on his forearms and knees in the eco murk, thick tendrils of dark eco cording up his bare arms, black veins standing out starkly from his pallid skin. Usually he had to worry about running out of dark eco, transformation sputtering out and leaving him weak and dazed — but sunk two inches into this mess of eco he really didn't have to worry about that, with the bitter metal taste of dark eco growing stronger and stronger in the back of his throat.

The Metal Head couldn't even mount him: he just stepped over Jak, forepaws past his shoulders, cock an enormous pillar of flesh slapping across Jak's back, slinging cloudy black precome over his skin, sizzling hot as it spilled down his hips. The Metal Head ground down, sheath grinding against Jak's ass, the gnarled root of his cock a lumpy mess lurching between his cheeks — and his cock spanning up Jak's back, tip dribbling in his hair, thick bristles on the underside of his cockhead scraping the back of his head. Well, he wasn't gonna worry about trying to fit the whole thing.

The huge Metal Head actually had to take a few steps back, cock a padded iron weight dragging down his spine until the tip spilled off his hips, crashing down into the eco murk before it lurched upward, a spasm in the Metal Head's underbelly sending it swinging to the side, hitting Jak's side with almost enough force to knock him over. Jak reached back, clawed hand cupping the side of the Metal Head's enormous cock, hand covered a half-second later by the Metal Head's own paw, reaching back to aim it straight at Jak's ass.

The tip was lubed with pre and raw dark eco, electrical bursts arching between them as the Metal Head aligned his cock, crackling louder when they finally made contact, charge earthing itself into Jak's ass with an electric jolt the second the tip dug between his cheeks. The cock bounced, the Metal Head's underbelly twitching, tip digging up and down against his gaping hole.

Jak growled, body far too small to fit it, just the flat of the cockhead nearly as big as his spread hand, the crest atop easily twice that: even with his hole broken open wide; even with Dark Jak's unnatural physical resistance, it was just too huge. But he still shoved himself back, a wild, animalistic growl buzzing in his throat as he tried to impale himself on the Metal Head's cockhead. His skin was slathered to dripping with come, shining rivulets streaming down around the Metal Head's cockhead. Jak braced his hands against the plating beneath, sunk wrist-deep in the eco murk, and shoved himself back, yawping and yowling like he was a Metal Head himself as he bore down, asshole twitching and spreading and twitching and spreading, muscle tremors running up his arms and legs, entire body lurching with the force of it when the flat tip shoved inside, Jak's spasming ring spilling across the start of the crest, lopsided sa the Metal Head shoved inside.

But that little amount of leverage just made the both of them try harder: the Metal Head above him growling and crooning, jaws snapping on nothing. His cock lurched, almost popping entirely free from Jak's ass, and a gush of pre that was bigger than any of the other Metal Heads' loads scorched its way inside him, an immense weight of slobbery fluid, gurgling into his already-overfilled ass and erupting out around the Metal Head's cockhead, a loud _crack_ as it poured down into the slurry surrounding him, sluggishly washing across Jak's calves and forearms. The Metal Head's cock twitched, cockhead crest fluttering, a flood of slime spilling out of him as that broke what little seal there was between their bodies. Jak huffed, breathing hard, ache in his muscles like he'd never felt before as Dark Jak, and kept grinding backwards, sharp yelps coming from his mouth every time he felt his asshole give an inch, abused muscle stretching just a fraction more, letting an almost infinitesimal span of the Metal Head's cockhead lurch inside him. The tendrils along the underside scraped across his bruised rim, ever-so-slightly prehensile, shifting and squirming as they tried to pry their way in, lurching inside one by one, more always pressing against the straining rim of his asshole.

Jak _whined_ , sharp and high, wiggling his ass backwards, slurping noises coming from his broken ass as they both slowly worked him down on the Metal Head's enormous cock, the cockhead alone — the tip jarred against something inside him, and Jak let his head hang, surprised to see his stomach lurching and swelling, the cockhead alone bulging his stomach, a swell rising and rising as more sunk inside him, spines scrabbling like bugs squirming around inside him, rubbery spikes stroking along the inner walls of his ass.

The Metal Head bore down, Jak's legs nearly going out, slamming him to the ground, and his paws wrapped over Jak's shoulders, the Metal Head bodily shoving Jak down on his cock. The cockhead lurched again, churning up Jak's guts, fractionally more working inside him, syrupy squirts of pre and come erupting from around his brutally-stretched ring, spraying down the rest of the immense length of the Metal Head's cock. But, fuck, it was _working_ — Jak could feel the cock sink deeper inside him, the widest part of the crest slowly sinking inside him with a disgusting wet squelch. After that it was clear it was all gonna fit, but even then it never just lurched inside, sunk in a single thrust. They both had to put in the effort. Jak whimpered and whined, panting like a dog, body strained to its limits. His entire body was tense, abs clenched hard, except then he realized that was working against it, cramming the Metal Head's cockhead between his pelvis and abs. He relaxed, his stomach bloating into a smooth swell from the underside of his pecs down to his hips, bulging like he was pregnant.

The Metal Head's cock jerked, throbbing, and dragged Jak a foot sideways as it swung, stomach dimpling outwards from the abrupt shot of pre, audibly sloshing now inside him, soggy cracks from inside his body as a wave of pre poured to one side and then another, guts feeling like a single swollen hollow, half-flooded with slime. The thick spines scrubbed at his ass, each one feeling like an iron-hard spike jabbed inside him — Jak didn't really feel _pain_ when he was Dark Jak, but the heavy discomfort was strong enough for him to tell he'd probably be in agony if he wasn't transformed. So it was a good thing he was transformed.

Jak groaned, the reverberation in his chest echoing down across the Metal Head's cock, and it lurched again, swinging him to the side as it erupted in a massive gush of precome, hollow slops echoing from inside his bloated gut. His cock pulsed weakly, a thick cord of dark eco drooling from the tip, a pillar running from his flushed-black cockhead down into the sludge beneath him, jiggling slowly, taffy-like, every time the Metal Head moved at all, Jak's body practically just puppeted on the tip of his dick, taking all his strength to damp some small amount of the force of the Metal Head's twitches; to keep himself from simply getting lifted up in the air, pinned against the Metal Head's underbelly.

The Metal Head ground forward, cockhead lurching deeper, bulging Jak's belly before he pulled back, the minute withdrawal straining Jak's body just as much as the thrust forward. Jak sunk his claws into the metal, gripping hard, body scraping forward under the force of the Metal Head's thrusts, bulging stomach submerged in the sloshing eco mire — but the Metal Head found purchase, jarring forward and jerking Jak back, entire body lurching upwards, his front slathered in gooey strings of dark eco, burning across his swollen gut as it soaked into him. The Metal Head's thrusts found some semblance of rhythm, forward and back, dragging Jak with the force of it, ramming deep.

Jak let out a low groan, and his stomach — bulged. More than before, his flesh crackling with eco energy as it distended. His skin was rubbery and heavy, tinged a bruised purple-black from the sheer amount of eco soaking in him. The Metal Head's cock lurched forward, slowly stretching his skin further, until his flesh was drawn taut along the planes of the Metal Head's cockhead, a smooth cone bulging out from his rounded belly, Jak's body inhumanly stretched around the mammoth cock. Jak panted sharp and fast, whining in his throat, body shuddering with each pulse of the Metal Head's cock, one hand clutched to the curve of his bloated belly, the tremors of the Metal Head's cock rippling up through his skin.

The Metal Head drove forward, cannon-barrel shaft sliding through his grotesquely spread hole, cockhead throbbing and thudding inside him. Jak's inhumanly-swollen gut stretched more, rubbery skin distending with elastic snaps, something like stretch marks forming across his flesh, stinging raw skin flushed purple-grey, stretching and shredding more. His entire body felt like a sheath for the Metal Head's cock, flesh and bone just there to be a covering around the Metal Head's gigantic cock, pulsing and clenching with his reflexive muscle spasms, each one coaxing out a fresh gush of black precome, sloshing and spilling inside him, crashing side-to-side against the walls of his bloated body.

Jak squeezed his eyes shut, whining low in his throat, the wet slap of the Metal Head's tongue across his face unexpected, drooling slobbery spit across his face, into his open mouth. It was long, hanging down from the Metal Head's muzzle, curling under his chin and wrapping around the other side, thick spit matting his sweat-soaked hair into hanks. 

It didn't even take long — the brutal penetration might have been slow, but the Metal Head came almost before he started thrusting; between the new body and the gangbang before hand he might have been on the edge for a while. Jak wasn't exactly the most active partner, just able to groan and whine, broken body convulsing weakly against the pillar of his cock, just arrhythmic squeezing. Maybe the Metal Head just really got off on fucking humans. If Dark Jak counted as human, exactly. It wasn't long before the Metal Head's breathing got ragged, tongue slithering down to coil around Jak's neck, animal yelps coming up out of his throat.

His cock pulsed, twitch ripping Jak's limbs out from under him, jerking him an inch in the air before sending him dropping back down to the floor, cock pulsing a spray of slime inside him, thicker now than the watery mess of precome. Jak groaned, cupping his belly, pallid skin flushed a grubby grey, thick zebra-stripe stretch marks in raw purple-black, and then the Metal Head gobbled again, cock twitching and slamming Jak's back against his underbelly, spurt of come a firehose blast that knocked the air out of his lungs, a shocked exhale as Jak tried to breathe in, struggling against the sheer mass of cock and come inside him. Each wash of come felt like a load of rocks dumped inside him, roiling fast, churning in thick blobs inside him, bloated gut stretching and stretching as his skin frayed. The Metal Head twisted, paws slamming into the shallow eco puddle around him, and his cock lurched, flexing, the seal against Jak's brutally-stretched asshole flexing just enough for a squirt of come to gush out of him, pressurized from the sheer volume inside him: a shining arc of silvery come gushing down the length of the Metal Head's cock, a bright sheen coating the black flesh and dribbling down in quicksilver dots to the dark eco below.

Jak groaned, clenching, another spurt of come erupting out down the Metal Head's shaft, nothing compared to the roiling sea still inside him. Each fresh spurt came with a sharp twitch of the Metal Head's cock, Jak all but a puppet, jerked up again and again, abused flesh stretching and stretching until he looked beyond pregnant, even with sloppy come continually oozing out of him now, gushing in a burbling stream down the Metal Head's cock. Not even a third of it was in him, an immense pillar of flesh throbbing and pulsing outside him, spines and veins all fluttering and flexing as the Metal Head unloaded in him, hardly more than the tip nestled inside Jak's body; even just that nearly too much. Jak went limp, stomach shuddering and rippling with each pump, gasping for breaths between shots, the continual gurgle of come gushing out of him growing into pressurized squirts when the Metal Head shot, again and again, unloading balls bigger than Jak, every part of the Metal Head's body sent into overdrive by Jak's eco come.

A paw came down on Jak's back, slamming him down into the eco — bloated stomach catching the impact, come squirting with extra force from his overfilled ass — and the Metal Head wiggled backwards, trying to pull out. The crest of his cockhead hit Jak's pelvis and skidded up, flaring inside him, an added stretch that made a ripple of nausea run through him; it felt like his body was just a mass of flesh loosely stitched around bones, and here was the Metal Head's cock twisting and tugging inside him in ways his body was never meant to withstand. Jak whined, all he could do, squirming minutely on the Metal Head's cock as he tried to pull out, slowly working his cockhead back and back through the comparatively narrow opening of his pelvis — each throb feeling like it was just about to split him in two, crack his hips in half — until with a _pop_ like the bung of a cask getting pulled the Metal Head tore out of him.

Jak jerked forward as the Metal Head pulled back, leaving Jak sprawled facedown in the eco pool. Jak took a burning inhale of dark eco before he lifted his head up, gasping wetly. His broken ass was a waterfall of quicksilver come, the Metal Head still coming, back pelted with spray after spray of come, slapping into him with enough force to keep him pinned to the ground, thick eco and thinner come building up into a messy slurry around him, webbing over the backs of his arms and legs, all but burying him in come. It felt like the Metal Head came for just as long as they'd fucked, minutes-worth of orgasm, burying Jak until there was more come piled around him than eco.

Afterwards — Jak was a fucking mess, and the Metal Head hardly looked better, near-unconscious for how he'd just came his brains out. The rest of the Metal Heads — Jak had honestly forgotten they were there — had been watching the whole time. Daxter too; Jak hadn't forgotten about _him_ for a single second. He hoped he'd liked the show. Jak was still bloated, pregnant-looking, come pouring out of him continually. Jak was downright glazed, body a shining mess like he'd been, well, dipped in a vat of silver and then pulled out, shiny come slowly surfacing in the murk below, separating out from the eco in complex splotches and lines. Jak blinked a few times, eyes stinging, the afterimage of the lights reflecting of the come superimposing over everything, just a throb of light.

He groaned: "Urgh," or something like it, and tried to shamble to his feet, hips screaming in protest. He spat, not really sure what he was spitting out; something thick in his mouth, panting for breath, listing across the sides of the huge Metal Head — heaving too.

There was a slope out of the eco pit, thank fuck; Jak did not think he could manage steps right now. Even walking was nearly too much. He feet coming out of the dark eco hit him like a bolt, the swampy sea cut off, suddenly aware of how he was burning through his own reserves — eco finally sublimating out of his skin, body so suffused that he was practically glowing from it, hissing eco haze wafting behind him as he shambled up, leaning against the side of the equally slowly-plodding Metal Head. Who just about filled the corridor, Jak walking with his other hand at his hip, fingers catching the damp walls, all the rest of it filled by the Metal Head's now-enormous bulk. Each step came with a wet squirt, the sides of his bruised asshole sliding against each other, motion pumping a messy burst of come out, pouring down his legs. He was leaving a trail behind, a solid line of glossy come on the deck under him.

He made it to a circular room, up above the former waterline, before he just leaned back against the wall and found he couldn't muster the energy to push himself fully upright again. The huge Metal Head bumped against his side, the impact sending a wash of pain through him, drowned beneath the constant dark eco throb running through him.

"I'm fine," Jak said, one hand aimlessly feeling out until it slapped across the Metal Head's face, claws scratching his chin. "Y'know if you weren't such a size queen you coulda stopped sucking me off earlier, and then you coulda actually used your whole dick." Jak took a few breaths, each one matched with a wet glug, quicksilver come still spilling out of him, pouring over the rim of his stinging ass. "I really gotta stop letting you fuck me before I actually get the shit I'm down here to pick up." He was just rambling now, talking to feel his throat move. "At least you didn't break my fucking gun this time; I had to pay to get the barrel replaced, y'know."

"Nah, don't hang around," Jak said. "I'll be fine." He was dimly aware of the pad of Metal Head feet, the rest of the pack leaving, one or two giving him a farewell swipe across the face, paws patting his side. And then the pad of _Daxter_ , approaching feet slower.

The haze around him burned stronger, flecks of purple light like the sparks of a fire, heart pounding beneath his eyes, making everything go grey. Jak went down on his knees, cock lurching with the motion, an enormous heavy _thing_ between his legs, far too big, dark eco practically boiling inside him.

"You okay?" Daxter said, reaching out to touch and then flinching back at the sharp crack of eco lightning bursting between them.

"'ll be fine," Jak repeated, eyes still shut, mostly unconscious. Jak twisted his head, horn scraping the hall plating, raising one clawed hand to tug on his cock. He was exhausted, but it was just — some hindbrain part of his mind still wide awake, hungry, desperate.

He was swollen, cock bloated so huge he couldn't wrap his fingers around it, flesh spongy and soft, pulsing beneath his hand like his heart was beating doubletime, eco churning inside him at a rhythm that had nothing to do with his heartbeat. His cock lurched, a twitch that took seconds to ripple all the way through his cock, ended with spraying a mess of glistening slime from the tip. Jak groaned and tried to stroke himself off, Metal Head drool and come slopping smeared all across his shaft and hand, making his thrusts frictionless.

Jak came with feral yowl, cock pulsing and pulsing, dark eco sucked out of the rest of his body, pulled down to his cock as he sprayed it out, purple-black ooze with glowing beads, churning up inside him as he came his brains out, hosing the metal deck down in a tarry layer of refined dark eco.

His Dark Jak transformation burnt out with a _snap_ , ache doubling up as the eco haze around him finally burnt itself out, leaving him — just Jak: body aching, head pounding, only barely able to keep him from faceplanting in the swampy mess of dark eco sprayed beneath him. His heart pounded in his chest, a head-rush hitting him hard when he tried to move, vision greying out entirely as he panted, skin clammy with cold sweat, just sunk against the side of the corridor, waiting for it to pass, sound tinny in his ears, attenuated. He cracked open his eyes, even the faint overhead lighting bright enough to hurt, and caught Daxter staring, hands in front, trying to hide his dick. Like he hadn't jerked off to the whole thing.

"Izzat usually how things go?" Daxter asked, wide-eyed and worried.

"Just about." Jak took a few more breaths, rasping, and spat to the side, spit threaded with dark eco still. "Think you could find some Krimson Guard crates?" He tried to get up, caught the barest hint of the throb in his hips grow to a stabbing pain, and went limp again. "Don't think I'm gonna be getting up until I can get some healing."

"U-uh, yeah, sure," Daxter said and scampered off, clatter of his paws on the plating loud even in the distance.

Jak sunk back against the wall mostly-unconscious, waiting for Daxter to come back. Fuck but did the Metal Heads fuck hard. His lips curled up into a smile, shifting his legs under him. He'd really have to keep that dark eco come trick in mind for next time. And, fuck, maybe learn when his eyes were bigger than his ass. Or maybe figure out that dark eco trick; see if he could train himself to take the whole goddamn thing and watch his stomach jut out four feet in front of him. Either way.


	4. (interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it can't ALL be jak/metal heads, i guess

After that, all he wanted was to just collapse in a bed — or anywhere — and sleep until his body wasn't throbbing in a half-dozen places. His spit was still eco-tinged, flesh oversaturated with dark eco, and his cock and balls were a heavy, bruised weight, swollen too-large in his pants. The shredded skin across his stomach had crusted over with black-clear scabs of tainted lymph. His asshole throbbed, an angry knot of abused muscle pulsing between his cheeks, ache flaring with each step. He maybe ought to hand the Ruby Key over to Krew, but he saw himself taking the long trip over to the Hip Hog and then _back_ , all just errand-boy shit, and he just didn't have it in him. He'd sure as hell earned that key; Krew could come get it if he wanted. Instead he dragged his sorry ass over to the Underground; it was closer.

Torn didn't notice a thing, which was small blessings when he came in reeking of burnt eco and Metal Head come. Probably Torn didn't know what Metal Head come smelled like, or maybe the general reek of the sewers covered it up.

It was late before he got the Underground bunks to himself. He'd rinsed the worst of the mess off, but he could still smell it: hair reeking of Metal Head drool, crusted close to the scalp with dried come. Jak sagged onto a bunk with a sigh, heavy fingers tugging on the straps across his chest loose, catching the channeling ring in one hand before he let it fall a shade more gently to the floor. Jak sunk down into the mattress still mostly-dressed: coat unstrapped, undershirt hiked up, muscles finally starting to relax as he went limp.

Except—

Jak scratched his chest, then dragged his hand down, fingers digging against the waist of his pants, slowly inching beneath. His cock lurched. He ached all over, sure, but he'd also been half-hard since they got back, every few minutes his mind whirling back to the Metal Heads fucking him, Daxter watching — and his cock made it hard to stop thinking about it, throbbing, too-sensitive, turgid. He'd spent all the time sense aware of its thickness, its casual strain against the front of his pants, and now it was more present than ever. He hooked his hands under the waist and tugged down, letting his cock loll out fat and heavy, hitting his stomach with a heavy slap.

Whatever effects his dark eco come had had on the Metal Heads, it sure as hell hadn't left _him_ untouched. The skin of his shaft was still tinged purple-grey, a shade darker than usual, and veins stood out stark against his skin, squiggling lines of purple traveling down his stomach, fanning across his hips and forking up his inner thighs, like a mess of arrows all pointing towards his cock. The biggest were protruding up the side of his shaft, making it look even more lopsided, framing it with an asymmetrical squiggle of thick purple veins. His cock was fat, fleshy and thick; too thick for his fingers to wrap around it even soft. His foreskin seemed _bruised_ almost, thin flesh swollen into a thick rubbery slab, wrapped around his cockhead like an absurd cocoon. The puffy flesh parted at the very tip to show a slick tunnel of glistening folds, still sloppy with the remnants of his load. Mostly soft, he could tug his foreskin down to show a sliver of his cockhead — dark purple, richly colored, and drenched with the clotted mess of come he'd left trapped up there, come that had thickened into purple-black slime.

Jak worked his foreskin back and forth, fingers dragging against the swollen flesh of his shaft, foreskin curling back in slabs as it spread. Each touch sung through him, pleasure rolling up his body in waves, almost painfully intense. The tug of his too-tight foreskin made his hips jerk up, toes curling, a ragged little moan catching in his throat as he started jerking off. He dragged his foreskin back, too swollen now to pull down over his fattening cockhead. Pre worked up his shaft, a pulse rising until a fat, glistening bead emerged from his spread cockslit. Jak coaxed his fingers under the sheathed ridge of his cockhead, and the bubble of pre burst, spilling down his cockhead and smearing into a sheen. In the near-dark its eco glow was clear — a faint shimmer that would've been otherwise invisible. Jak groaned, head thrown back, eyes closed, just letting the sensations spill through him.

His balls ached, hardly bigger but so much _heavier_ , dense like weights. He tugged them out of his pants too, churning like living things as they settled to rest across his thighs, too-hot against his skin. His cock let out another gush of pre, leaking easy as he stroked himself off slowly, hot fluid overflowing the dimple of his foreskin and spilling down his shaft, smearing over his fingers.

His strokes picked up the pace, foreskin squelching as he worked it back and forth over the tip of his cock, slime bubbling up faster and faster. He was like a leaky faucet; a new gush of pre dribbled from his tip with each pump. Jak smeared it across his shaft, hand wet, sloppy and frictionless until it soaked into his skin, turning into a thick cream between his fingers.

"Aah, fuck," he groaned, quiet in the room, hips jerking up with each thrust — ramming his hand down against his crotch, balls jerking and churning as he started fucking his fist, the wet squelch of his cock filling the room. "Hey Dax," he said, without turning his head, or even opening his eyes. "Come down here. I know you're watching." He tugged down on his cock, again, tugging his foreskin down as much as it could go, hand taut against his stomach, cock twitching, a fat bludgeon jutting up from his crotch. His hips jerked up, a solid ribbon of pre gushing from the tip and splattering all up his chest, a wet droplet catching in his goatee. "Really? After all this, you think I don't—" Jak stroked himself again, base to tip, squirting another gush of pre across his hand, dribbling in shockingly hot lines across his belly, voice catching. "You coulda said something. Fuck, Dax, anything you wanna do with me—" he said, cutting off with a moan, cock spraying all up across his chest. "Fuck, I'm leaking so much, gimmie a hand, please?" he moaned, hips jerking up in minute motions, a constant drool of tainted eco pre spilling down his shaft.

Finally, there was the satisfying _thump_ of Dax jumping down from his perch on top of the shelves, the pad of his feet as he approached.

"Took you long enough," Jak said, grinning, eyes still closed. "Was thinking I'd have to start begging."

He'd never actually seen Dax — hard. Erect. But here he was, flush visible under his fur, and cock sticking up like a ramrod, practically pinned to his stomach. It was huge, for his body size: a fat triangular shaft with a barely-perceptible ridge for his cockhead, shaft growing smoothly thicker all the way to the base, a fuzzy sheath of orange fur, with a thick tawny mess of shaggy fur beneath that hid his balls. And he was leaking too, cock shining with streamers of pre. The pads of his paws were glimmering. That was "for his body size", though; the whole thing was about the size of Jak's thumb. But he could work with that. He could suck on his own thumb easy, if he wanted.

"Jak—" Daxter said, when he opened his eyes, but Jak just pulled him closer, the hand that wasn't wrapped around his cock going between Daxter's legs and bodily lifting him up. He rubbed his palm against Daxter's balls as he settled him on his chest, cock an inch from his face. Daxter had a _smell_ to him, grassy and sweet, and now it was tinged with sex as Dax's cock pulsed against his chest, drooling clear pre rich with musk, rolling in thick beads down his shaft.

Jak slid down, pulling Daxter forward until his mouth brushed his cockhead. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and caught across the tip of his shaft. Daxter's eyes were huge, focused straight down on Jak's lips, mouth hanging open. Jak licked his lips again, dragging his tongue across Daxter's cockhead, and then curled around it, pulling it into his mouth.

Daxter groaned, a long drawn-out "Jaaak," like he was drunk, hips rolling forward, sliding his cock along Jak's tongue until the entire thing was hilted in his mouth, fresh-tasting, spurts of grassy-tasting musk spilling across the back of his tongue.

Jak's own cock pulsed in time with Daxter's spurts. A tremor ran through his body — the wet heat of Daxter's cock in his mouth, the drag of the satiny-slick flesh against his mouth and tongue — his cock was drooling eagerly, rock hard. Jak didn't dare touch himself — he let go of his cock, thick webs of pre spanning across his hand, smearing across his hip when he grabbed the sheets tight in one fist and hung on.

Jak sucked on Daxter's cock, lips pressed against Daxter's sheath. Daxter stumbled back, feet shifting on Jak's collarbone before he jerked forward, hands grabbing Jak's hair, and buried the entire thing back into Jak's mouth. His swollen balls smacked up under Jak's lower lip, grinding against Jak's goatee. Daxter started humping Jak's face, paws groping, grabbing Jak's hair, ear, jaw. Daxter's pre dripped down into Jak's throat, and Jak swallowed, mouth pursing around his shaft. Daxter made a high-pitched animal _chirp_ , face flushing harder even as he kept thrusting. He tried to swallow his animal chirps at first, noise bursting out as Jak tugged on his cockhead, lips teasing his sheath. Daxter chittered, sharp and high, and then he just stopped trying — chirping and squeaking, Daxter fucking his face more and more eagerly, entire body vibrating with the force of each sudden chirp.

Daxter didn't even try warning him, not that he was in any state to talk. He just thrust forward, cock erupting as he made his rapid thrusts, pace not faltering a bit as he squirted his load across the roof of Jak's mouth, come salt-stringy, thighs trembling as he kept hunching against Jak's mouth, chittering sharply between pants. Jak swallowed, lips pursing around Daxter's pumping shaft, and Daxter just _screeched_ , whining in the back of his mouth as his cock erupted again, a final few gushes splattering across Jak's tongue before Dax collapsed on top of him, chest heaving, cock still buried sheath-deep in Jak's mouth.

Jak let him be, lapping up the last of Daxter's grassy come, tongue sliding back and forth across Daxter's cock as he drank it down, and finally Daxter pulled back, feet slapping Jak's chest. Spit crackled as his cock slid past Jak's slightly-parted lips, half hard but still just as flushed, twitching still, oozing little dewdrops of come that Jak slowly lapped up.

"Jak," Daxter said, voice more than a little dazed. "I never — I thought —"

"Don't worry about it, Dax," Jak said, lips brushing against Daxter's cock. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

Daxter was beet red under his fur, and he stammered for a few seconds, mouth hanging open, before he visibly pulled himself back together. "Well if that's what we're doing now, then _I_ gotta return the favor!" He turned around, feet dimples of pressure on Jak's chest, and audibly squeaked when he caught sight of Jak's cock.

Jak was so hard he thought he might _burst_ , cock engorged and throbbing painfully. His veins ran black, pulsing with his heartbeat, and he was — he'd _been_ — steadily drooling pre, cock tensing and spurting like a fountain every few seconds, gushing syrupy pre that poured down his shaft, outlining every grotesquely-bulging vein. The dim glow of the eco-tainted pre made his cock glow bizarrely in the dim light: a puddle of glowing pre spreading across his abs, spilling down to one side as it overflowed.

Dax crawled down Jak's body on all fours, cockhead bopping against his muzzle and catching a gush of pre that streaked across his shoulder and down his back, messing up his fur. His paws dipped into the mess of pre spilling across Jak's stomach, slick wet pawprints smearing into Jak's pubes as Dax steadied himself, tail slapping across Jak's chest. Dax wrapped both arms around Jak's cock. It seemed too huge to Jak — it must've been _monstrous_ to Daxter, cock more than half the size of his body, nearly as fat as his entire slinky torso.

His paws dug into Jak's flesh, a rock-hard core thickly wrapped in spongy, heavy flesh — his veins bulged even more grotesquely from the pressure, fat half-circles rippling from the force of the tainted blood pounding through them. Jak groaned, Daxter's paws sliding up to toy with his foreskin, stretching it back and forth over his fat cockhead, and the next gush of pre caught Daxter right in the chest, nearly sending him tumbling backwards from the force of it. Webs of slimy fluid soaked him, slowing the silky glide of his fur down to a wet grind, clumps smearing across the top of Jak's cock.

Daxter wrapped his paws around Jak's cockhead, both of them only getting most of the way there to encircling it — less so when his cock throbbed again, stretching under the surface, pelting him with another gush of slime — and rubbed up and down, stroking his cockhead, the ridges of his claws pressing against the underside of his cock, teasing his sheathed frenulum through the bulk of his puffy skin.

Dax tipped forward, sodden fur grinding across his cockhead before Daxter's mouth was on him, lips stretched wide as he tried to, impossibly, suck a cockhead most of the size of his head into his mouth. He squeaked, drooling into Jak's foreskin, flesh squelching and slurping as Dax pumped his cockhead, mouth slick as he peeled back Jak's foreskin just enough to press his lips against the bare flesh of his cockhead.

"Fuck, Dax—" Jak groaned, groaned more when Dax pressed his face right up against his cockhead, tongue lashing over his gaping slit. Jak let out a broken moan, tremors nearly knocking Daxter off his stomach entirely.

His cock pulsed, Daxter's paws scrabbling over its surface, and it swung forward, the tip nestled just under his chin when the first pulse shot out, all but hosing Daxter down in his come. It splattered all down his chest, gummy tendrils webbing across his shoulders. Daxter moaned, hugging Jak's shaft to his chest, and the next shot slapped across the side of his face, the solid strand continuing on and coming down with a wet splat all across Jak's chest, strung out and slowly drooping as it drooled down Daxter's back, a thick, scummy line of purplish come.

He kept coming, dazed by the intensity of it, thinking only of Daxter's hands pumping his shaft, the slide of fur against his skin. The next shot arched almost entirely over Daxter, hot slime slapping across his cheek, and he flinched back automatically, eyes shut. Jak's stomach heaved with each spurt, cock arcing in the air, spraying slashing lines of come in all directions. Shot after shot absolutely drenched Daxter, soaking his fur and smearing all across his belly and thighs, squelching as he hugged Jak's shaft to his chest, paws dimpling the flesh of his shaft.

Daxter opened wide, catching the next shot square in his mouth, instantly filled to overflowing, cheeks bulging as a messy waterfall of come poured down his face. He gulped, pressing his head against the tip of Jak's cock as he tried to swallow, animal face contorted, cheeks bulging like he was trying to store nuts. He gurgled as Jak groaned and shot again, come drooling from his nose and mouth as his tongue laved across the grimy surface of Jak's cockhead.

"Fuck, Dax," Jak groaned, hips still jerking, hand pressing Daxter's body against his cock — Daxter's cock, hard-again, if it had ever gone soft, slopping through the mess pouring down his shaft, rutting like the animal he was against the top of Jak's cock, gurgling and chirping through the syrupy mess flooding his mouth.

Daxter pulled off his cock with a wet slorp, lips bowing outward before he spat out the crest of Jak's cockhead, a waterfall of come pouring down and soaking across Jak's hips. Daxter chirped, voice broken and warbling, paws digging into Jak's thighs as he fucked his cock along Jak's, coming again with an animal chitter even as Jak sprayed across his chest and head, gush after gush of come webbing across Dax's front.

Jak let his hand fall, cock spilling the last of its load in thick, scummy dregs, rotten dark eco draining out of him in a grimy wash, Daxter listing to the side just in time to avoid the toxic mess, splattering purple-black across his stomach, this come thicker and more opaque than the rest of it.

Daxter lolled to the side, stumpy claws digging into Jak's thighs as he toppled over, and without it Jak's half-hard cock slopped in the other direction, hitting his stomach with a wet splat. Daxter was drenched in come, grimy purple-tinged slush in smeared waves all up his chest, a dribble trickling down his cheek, Daxter's form soggy as he slowly rolled over onto his back, falling off Jak's thigh onto the mattress.

"Fuck, Dax." Jak nuzzled his hand across Daxter's side, just rubbing the mess of come into his undercoat. "We should get you cleaned up," he mumbled, mostly still thinking of his cock — pulses of pleasure rushing through him with spine-tingling intensity every time his softening cock pulsed, whole body singing with. Jak sat up, Dax skidding down his side and onto the sheets, and a solid wave of tainted come poured down his chest, thick slimy rivers of purplish come drenching the sheets across his hips.

Jak smeared a hand through the mess, opaque purplish slush, frothy at the edges. "What a fucking mess." He let his hand drop. "Guess that's the advantage to fucking in the sewers, huh?"

"That's gross," Daxter said after a long pause, slowly rolling over and tottering to his feet. "The sewers are gross."

"Yeah, well," Jak said, sliding to his feet, grimacing as his load started to inch down his legs, wet splats as thick globs slid down the length of his cock and fell to the floor. He picked Daxter up by the scruff of his neck, Dax too exhausted or overstimulated to struggle. "We're gonna clean up so we don't make an even bigger mess of the place." The sheets were soaked in spots, big greasy-looking splotches of eco slime. Torn was gonna have a fit.

Oh well, he'd deal with that when it happened. Right now he was gonna see if Daxter was up for some shower sex. _Then_ he could sleep. Unless Daxter wanted another round.


End file.
